


Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Pregnant Louis, detective!harry, etc. - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis, louis gets raped, past tomlinshaw, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-two year old detective Harry Styles finds a sad and broken boy on the streets and he finds out the lad is now homeless after a fight with his loved one, he gives him a new home. (Omega Kitten Hybrid!Louis; WILL CONTAIN MPREG AND A RAPE SCENE!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why, but archive isn't letting me post the whole thing, i might have to do the rest in another chapter.

"No please, stop, please let me go!" a broken voice shouts on an abandoned street as he’s being pulled into a dark alleyway by a mysterious man.

"It’s okay little kitten." the unknown man sneers, pulling on the cerulean eyed boy’s arm harder. 

"No, leave me alone, let me go!" the boy whimpers, trying to set his arm free from his attacker. 

"I was gonna treat you nicely, but now I don’t think I’m going to. You’re gonna be forced into this. You should really watch how you treat others, you worthless omega." the man scowls, glaring at the omega hybrid.

He quickly undoes his trousers, leaving him naked from below his torso. He then makes quick work of pushing the hybrid onto the ground, stripping him naked. 

The last thing that the hybrid registers is that a cloth is being pressed to his face as the mysterious man pulls off both of their pants and is pressing into his entrance before everything goes black. 

*

When the hybrid wakes up again he remembers nothing, and his glasses are missing from his face. He looks around him and finds them on the ground near his feet, the lenses completely shattered. 

He shakily stands up, noticing that his clothes are a bit ripped, but he can’t remember how.

He then has a fuzzy memory of being pulled into the alleyway that he’s in now, and he remembers that he got raped on his way home after work when his heat started up out of nowhere and he was attacked by someone. 

He shakily walks home, and when he walks into the door he knows he’s in a shit load of trouble with his boyfriend. 

"Where have you been?! I get home and there’s no dinner waiting on the table for me, and you’re missing?! Were you out with someone?! Are you cheating on me?!" Nick yells, glaring at Louis. 

"Nick please, let me explain." Louis starts, getting cut off. 

"You know what Louis? I don’t care! You can do what you want, staying out past the curfew I gave you and getting fucked by other men, I don’t give a fuck anymore! But if you’re gonna be like this, then you can get out of my house! I don’t need you! Now pack your shit and don’t ever come back!" Nick shouts, glaring daggers at the blue eyed hybrid. 

"Nick please, i-it’s not like that!" Louis protests, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. 

"What do you not understand about I don’t care anymore, now leave!" 

Louis nods in sadness, walking upstairs to pack his things, which is really just a small amount of clothes and some multiple coloured beanies. 

"Nick, I-" 

"I don’t care anymore, just leave." Nick scowls, opening the door for Louis and ushering him out the door before slamming the door shut. 

*

Louis’ walking across the street with his head down as tears fall down his face, trying to find somewhere to stay, but not having any idea where to go as he’s seemed to have gotten lost in the big city known as London, England. He doesn’t even notice the car screeching past him as he’s walking, and the next thing he knows he’s passed out on the pavement.

*

"Can you hear me, sweetheart?" Louis hears someone ask him as he’s lying half conscious on the black pavement, having no recollection of what’s happened to him. 

He whimpers as he feels someone flash a light in his eyes, bringing his hands up to his face to shield his sensitive eyes. 

"Pl-please don’t hurt me." He gasps as someone places their hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, it’s okay, I’m here to help, would you mind opening your eyes for me?" the unknown person asks, and Louis registers that the person is a male from their tone of voice. 

He slowly opens his eyes, and he can faintly hear a siren in the distance. 

"Wh-what ha-ppened?" Louis asks, wincing at the pain he feels when he speaks. 

"You were hit by a car, honey." the man explains, following Louis as he’s picked up on a gurney and placed in an ambulance, hopping in next to him. 

"Who are you?" Louis asks the man softly.

"I’m Detective Harry Styles, would you mind telling me who you are?" the green eyed detective asks as he shows Louis his Central London Police Department badge, then looking at the beaten up lad. 

"L-Louis Tomlinson, I-I was raped today, a-and then my overprotective boyfriend got mad at me when I came home late because of it, and he kicked me out, I was trying to find a place to stay because I really have nowhere to go considering the fact that my family died in a fire when I was little and my nan passed away two weeks ago, but since I’m never really in London an awful lot I got lost, and I was too busy looking at the ground and crying to notice the car coming my way." He gets out before a paramedic places some oxygen prongs inside his nostrils to help him breathe easier. 

"You were raped, and do you remember anything? What the man looked like, anything at all?" Harry asks softly, Louis shakes his head. 

"All I remember is that he pushed me into an alleyway, and he pressed some type of cloth to my nose before I blacked out. When I woke up my glasses were missing and I found them shattered near my feet, and my clothes were ripped, everywhere. There were big holes in my leggings and my shirt and I could feel a few cuts and bruises on my body. I’m sorry, that’s really all I remember." Louis informs the detective, leaving out the parts about him being a hybrid that had just gone into their heat. 

"And do you have any idea why this person would’ve raped you out of nowhere? Did you owe someone money or anything?" Harry questions, trying to figure out the incentive of Louis’ attacker. 

"I-I’m a kitten hybrid, and I went into an unexpected heat while I was at work, I was trying to rush home so that I could be safe from any harm, but I guess I wasn’t walking quick enough." Louis confesses, slowly pulling off his blue beanie to reveal chestnut kitten ears. 

"Okay, they’ll do a rape kit on you to make sure you haven’t conducted any sexually transmitted diseases, and after that they’ll take you into surgery to fix up all your cuts, some of them are a bit deep. After your surgery they’ll place you into a recovery room and you should be able to leave in the next three weeks." Harry informs the hybrid, rubbing over his knuckles with the pad of his thumb. 

"B-but I have nowhere to go, who will take care of me after I leave the hospital?" Louis asks in fear. 

"I will, I have a spare bedroom in my apartment and I’ll let you live with me. That is, if you want to." Harry proposes, looking at Louis questioningly. 

"I guess I’ll take your offer, a-and th-this hospital they’re taking me to…is it safe for someone like me? Is it a hybrid hospital?" Louis asks, Harry nods his head. 

"You’re in good hands Louis, they already know of your condition and they’ve got a professional doctor waiting there to treat your injuries," Harry soothes the fearful boy. "I’ll see you once you get to your recovery room, good luck Louis." Harry pats Louis’ arm softly, then going to sit in the lobby as the paramedics wheel Louis down to the OR. 

*

(Although I watch shows like Law and Order: Special Victims Unit and Grey’s Anatomy, I know nothing about surgeries or rape kits, so I’m just going to skip to Louis and Harry in Louis’ recovery room.)

"Hi, did you sleep okay?" Harry asks as Louis slowly wakes up, the younger lad looking at him bleary eyed. 

"Mm, hi Harry. Who’s your friend?" Louis asks hazily as he looks up at the taller lad. 

"This is my partner, Edward Sheeran. He’d like to ask you a few questions." Harry replies, then moving over to Louis’ other side to let his partner talk to the slightly tan skinned lad. 

"Now Louis, these questions are completely confidential and the only other people that will hear about them are mine and Harry’s coworkers at the police station, so I’d like you to tell me the truth about everything that happened yesterday, okay?" Ed tells Louis, the younger lad nods his head. "Alright, let’s start off with you, how are old are you Louis?" Ed asks, ready with his notepad and a pen to write down everything Louis tells him.

"Nineteen." Louis says, watching as Harry’s partner writes it down. 

"And where we you headed when you were brutally abused and raped?" 

"H-home, I-I had gone into a-an u-unexpected heat at work and I w-was rushing to get h-home to sa-afety, that’s wh-en I was attacked and dragged into the alleyway." Louis stutters before bursting into tears. 

"What exactly happened when you got home?" Ed asks softly, feeling sorry for the nineteen year old. 

"My boyfriend; or should I say my now ex-boyfriend, he was really overprotective and possessive of me, he had given me a curfew, told me that if I wasn’t home by that time that I’d be punished, even it were just a few minutes late. Such as if it was ten o’ one when I got home I’d get punished because my curfew was ten o’ clock sharp. I had arrived home many hours afterwards, I didn’t even know how long I was out for, Nick was furious, he accused me of cheating, out getting fucked by other men, he told me he didn’t care anymore and that I should pack my things and never come back, so that’s what I did. Speaking of my things, where are they?" Louis confesses, then looking around for his suitcase. 

"Someone must’ve stolen it while you were passed out, it wasn’t with you when we found you unconscious on the pavement." Harry sadly informs Louis. 

"Those were the only clothes I had! You’ll buy me new ones right, Harry?" Louis asks, looking up at the older lad pleadingly. 

"Of course, now why don’t you tell Ed what happened after you left your boyfriend’s house." Harry suggests, looking over at his partner. 

"Okay, so after I left Nick’s I started walking, not really having any intentions on going anywhere, and then I got lost, and I was going across the crosswalk, I think it was on Churchill Street, and I wasn’t really looking where I was going and before I knew it I got hit by a car and I immediately blacked out, I’m guessing the person who hit me called 999 after they saw me passed out on the street with a hole bunch of cuts and bruises." Louis tells ginger haired lad, then Ed stands up from the chair and closes his notepad. 

"Thank you for your time Louis, there’ll be no further questions." the ginger tells Louis, then he walks out of the hospital room. 

"Are you hungry, darling?" Harry asks as Louis’ stomach gurgles. 

"Yeah, could you maybe go to the café and get me something?" Louis asks softly. 

"Sure, don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ forehead before walking out of the hospital room to get Louis something to eat.

*

"I saw you on the news, Louis. You got hit by a car just to try and win me back? How stupid are you, risking your life and becoming an attention whore just to try and make me feel sorry for you and come back? You’re so stupid." Nick seethes as he walks into Louis’ hospital room, walking over to the hybrid and holding a .45 pistol directed at the bottom of Louis’ chin.

Louis’ breath catches in his throat, looking up at Nick fearfully as he swallows a lump in his throat. 

"Nick, wh-what are you doing here?" Louis asks with fear in his voice, about to press the call button on his bed to call for help. 

"You press the button, I pull the trigger." Nick threatens, pressing the barrel of his gun against Louis’ chin.

"Central London PD! Drop the gun!" Louis hears someone shout as his hospital room door is thrust open, revealing Harry and a few hospital security guards. 

"I said drop the gun!" Harry repeats with a harsher tone, pointing his gun at Nick’s head, ready to shoot if he chooses not to cooperate.

Nick reluctantly drops the gun, walking away from Louis with his hands over his head, then kneeling on the ground and placing his hands on the crown of his head.

"Nicholas Grimshaw, you’re under arrest for domestic violence and an attempt of murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be admitted to you. Do you understand these rights, or do I need to explain them to you?" Harry recites as he cuffs Nick, telling the security guards to take him to the police station and to use the gun as evidence. 

"Harry, you-you saved my life." Louis says in shock. 

"Just part of the job. You okay?" Harry asks the hybrid in concern.

"Pretty sure, besides holding a gun to me I’m not hurt anywhere than I was before." Louis says truthfully, melting into Harry’s touch when the curly haired lad scratches behind his kitten ears, making him purr and rub his face against Harry’s chest.

'That's adorable.' Harry thinks as he scratches behind Louis' ear, looking at the hybrid fondly as he mewls in pleasure. 'Could I be falling in love with a kitten hybrid?' Harry thinks, quickly shaking the thoughts from his head. 

'He's so cute, and sweet, he even offered to let me live with him. Could this be the true love feeling that I've heard of as a child?' Louis thinks as he let's Harry scratch behind his ears, forgetting about everything but the pleasure Harry's giving to him as he scratches the spot on his ear that's been itching all day. 

*

"You ready to figure out what home looks like?" Harry asks Louis as he’s wheeling the kitten hybrid out to his squad car in the hospital’s parking lot. 

"Yeah, but can we go shopping first? I’ll need some new clothes and utilities for myself." Louis asks as he looks up at Harry from his seating position in the wheelchair. 

"Of course darling, we’ll use my credit card and go to Jack Wills and ASDA to get those things, and maybe a pet store if you want some balls of yarn to play with so you don’t get bored while I’m at work. Now what size are you in clothing?" Harry asks, then looking down at Louis. 

"A medium or a small in men’s, either should work for my figure." Louis responds, standing up shakily as they reach Harry’s car, smiling when the detective grabs onto his hand and helps him up and into the passenger seat of his car. 

"Thanks." Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s cheek. 

"For what?" Harry asks, not knowing if Louis’ thanking him for helping him into the car or something else.

"For everything you’ve done for me, you’ve been so nice to me, allowing me to move in with you, taking me places to get me the things I need, saving my life, your mother must’ve raised you well Harry." Louis explains fondly, smiling up at the taller lad. 

"I’m just being nice, and yes, Mama Styles did raise me well, she taught me to be a gentlemen and to treat people nicely no matter what. Ya know, kill ‘em with kindness." Harry shrugs, holding Louis’ hand with his, the other occupied with driving.

"Your hands are soft." Louis says randomly, liking the feeling of Harry’s soft palm in his. 

"Oh, thanks. I put on some lotion after I finished shaving before I came to get you, guess it left my hands all soft and moisturised." Harry says, smiling at the shorter lad. 

"Are we here?" Louis asks as Harry pulls up to an unfamiliar building. 

"This is ASDA, the biggest supermarket in all of London, I’m guessing you don’t really get out much?" Harry asks, and Louis nods his head.

"Nick never really let me go anywhere, just to and from work, any other time I was at home, he even forbade me from seeing my friends after I left uni, thought I was gonna cheat on him with them, haven’t seen Niall and Zayn for three years since then." Louis confesses, looking up at the six foot three lad. 

"I know a Zayn, and a Niall! What are their last names?" Harry asks curiously.

"Malik and Horan, why?" Louis asks confused. 

"They’re my neighbours that just moved in last week downstairs, they’re a couple now and they said that they’ve been looking for a place to stay after they got married and they finally found one. Oh, we’ll have to swing by their place on our way home!" Harry squeals in excitement. 

"Wow, so they’re married now, huh? Who’s last name did they take?" Louis asks, a bit surprised that he missed his two best mates getting married all because Nick was way too overprotective and possessive. 

"They took Zayn’s last name, they introduced themselves as the Malik’s and told me that they were newlyweds, gosh they’ll be so excited to see you again." Harry says happily, clapping his hands in excitement. 

"Yeah, it’ll be a pleasure to see them again after a few years." Louis says happily as he and Harry start walking inside ASDA, the green eyed lad grabbing a shopping cart, then slowly placing his hand around Louis’ waist to keep him in his sight as if the kitten were to get lost in the supermarket.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Louis asks as he feels the curly haired lad place his arm around his petite waist, pulling him impossibly closer to him. 

"Shh, it’s okay, just tryin’ to keep you safe." Harry whispers, noticing that people are staring at him and Louis; mostly Louis because his ears are on full display, fearing that the people are going to take Louis away and bring him to the government and have him experimented on. 

"Harry it’s okay, I’m not the only hybrid species, they’re just not usually seen in the public eye so people get a little shocked." Louis says truthfully, giving Harry a soft smile. 

"Is that why Nick didn’t like you going anywhere but work and home?" Harry asks curiously. 

"Well, yes and no. Yes because he didn’t want me to be taken away because he thought I was the only one of my kind and he thought someone’d want to experiment on me. And no because he was just too possessive to let me leave the house except for work because he thought I’d run away or go find someone else to be with because he was a bit abusive and he knew that I’d try to escape somehow." Louis explains, looking slightly sad as he speaks. 

"Yeah, he doesn’t seem like a very nice lad, it’s a shame that you had to bear his abusive ways." Harry says truthfully, not really liking Louis’ now ex-boyfriend. 

"I still have some scars from him." Louis confesses as he and Harry walk into the men’s section of clothing. 

"Where are they?" Harry asks, hoping he’s not stepping too far out of Louis’ comfort zone. 

"Mostly on my legs and my torso, plus my scars from the stitches, but not all of them are his fault." Louis replies, lifting up his shirt a little to show Harry one of the worst ones he has. 

Harry looks on at the bad scar, wincing as he looks at how terrible it is. “Wow, how’d that one happen?” Harry asks.

"I snuck out to a club with Zayn and Niall for Niall’s sixteenth birthday, he found out and he nearly beat me to death, took one of the razors from the bathroom, broke one of the razor blades off and sliced my skin wide open with it, really hurt like a bitch. I hissed at him and tried to claw at him when he did it and he told me if I didn’t clean up my act that he’d cut even deeper than the cut already was, I ended up having to get surgery from it after I collapsed at work from a loss of too much blood considering how deep it was." Louis reveals, lightly tracing his fingers over the scar.

"That’s terrible, anyways, do you like any of these shirts?" Harry asks as he displays a few shirts for Louis by placing them on the metal bars of the cart. 

"Yeah, the blue, red, dark green, and all of the striped shirts." Louis says, pointing at the various shirts. 

"Alright, we’ll get a few of these types of shirts, and would you like some skinny jeans, maybe some coloured ones?" Harry asks, gesturing to the multiple coloured pants on the rack. 

"Yeah, and can we get me some new glasses, these contacts are itchy." Louis complains, rubbing at his sore eyes that’ve turned pink from the irritation of his contacts.

"Oh Lou, why didn’t you tell me that your eyes were getting irritated? I would’ve headed to the optician as soon as we came inside to get your glasses or at least some eyedrops." Harry asks, looking at the younger lad sadly. 

"Sorry, they didn’t start itching until now." 

"Speaking of medication, we should get you some suppressants and birth control from the pharmacy section." Harry reminds himself, heading to the medicines area of the store, pulling Louis along with him.

*

When they leave ASDA they’ve gotten just about everything, lots of new clothes for Louis, new beanies for him to hide his ears with, toothpaste and a toothbrush, scented soaps and shampoo, new glasses that are now on Louis’ face, some brushes so Louis’ ears and tail can be brushed, Louis’ suppressants and birth control, (which the pharmacist had told the two that Louis’ll have to take every day at around eight in the morning during breakfast; although Louis thinks she’s a bit stupid because he only goes into heat every three to four months), some toiletries, Louis’ balls of yarn, and some dresses, skirts, and flower crowns because the hybrid had accidentally let it slip to Harry that he had a feminine side and he felt pretty wearing those things.

"Alright Lou, I’ll get a cart from the lobby and we’ll take everything to my penthouse, then we’ll go stop by Zayn and Niall’s to go say hi once we get settled in and all the groceries are put away." Harry says as he picks up all the grocery bags from the boot of his squad car, Louis grabbing a few of the bags to help. 

"Is this everything?" Louis asks, silently thanking a kind man that’s decided to hold the door open for them. 

"Yup, this is everything, let’s go over to the doorman and ask him if we can borrow one of their carts to take it up to my penthouse with all the groceries." Harry says, walking over to the doorman at the front desk. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Styles, who’s this with you?" The doorman, Will, asks Harry, gesturing to Louis. 

"This is Louis Tomlinson, my new roommate." Harry introduces the younger lad, Louis decides to hide himself behind Harry’s shirt. "Sorry, Louis’ just a little shy." Harry apologises, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ arm. 

"That’s okay, did you need a cart for your groceries?" Will asks, Harry nods his head. 

"Please and thank you." Harry answers, smiling when Will comes back with a cart. He tells Louis to place his groceries on the cart, putting his on it as well.

"Have a nice day Mr. Styles." Will says as Harry and Louis head to the elevator, waving at them.

"You too Will!" Harry shouts before the elevator doors close. 

*

"Wow, this place is fucking huge!" Louis exclaims as they walk into Harry’s penthouse (If you know what the penthouse on the Disney show ‘Jessie’ looks like, just imagine that). 

"Language." Harry warns. 

"Sorry, your place is just so big!" Louis exclaims as he plops down onto the brown couch in the living room. 

"Having a rich step-father that owns this building has it’s luxuries." Harry mumbles, sitting down on the couch next to Louis. 

"Your step-dad owns this building?" Louis asks in surprise.

"Yup, that’s why the doorman referred to me as Mr. Styles, I’m quite a big deal around here, being the owner’s step-son and all." Harry replies, wrapping his arm around Louis’ thin waist. 

"Can we go upstairs?" Louis asks, trying to see what’s up there. 

"Yeah, just grab the bags, we’ll take them to my room." Harry instructs, walking over to the cart with Louis and grabbing the groceries to take them up to the master bedroom. 

*

"Your bedroom’s twice the size that mine and Nick’s was, is it okay if I sleep in here with you, though? I don’t really like sleeping by myself." Louis confesses, a bit embarrassed that he’s never slept anywhere but with someone else, even when he was a kid he’d still try to sleep with his parents in their bed. 

"I don’t see why not, I mean, the bed is quite big, you can put your clothes in my closet if you want, and I’ll find your prescriptions and put them in my medicine cabinet with all the other toiletries." Harry replies, rummaging through the shopping bags to try and find Louis’ medicine and toiletries, then carrying them into the bathroom once he finds them, placing them in their own designated areas. 

"Alright, we’ll put the beanies in here, my clothes in this other closet, my brushes over here, and I’ll put the yarn in this empty crate," Louis mumbles to himself as he places everything in the places that he wants them, getting startled when Harry places his arms around his waist, making him squeak and jump a little. "Don’t do that! You scared me, you curly headed tosser!" Louis shouts, hitting Harry’s chest. 

"Sorry, I was just about to ask you if you were ready to go to Zayn and Niall’s house." Harry explains, rubbing up and down Louis’ forearms. 

"Yeah, yeah! Let’s go now!" Louis exclaims, super excited to see his old friends again. 

*

"I got it babe!" Harry hears who he thinks is Zayn shout throughout the couple’s apartment before he opens the door. 

"Hey Harry! What’s up?" Zayn asks, about to let the lad in when Harry stops him. 

"I have a surprise for you and Niall before I come in, would you mind getting him?" Harry asks. 

"Yeah, hold on. HEY BABE, HARRY’S HERE! HE WANTS YOU TO COME SAY HI, HE’S GOT A SURPRISE FOR US!" Zayn shouts, Louis covers his ears from his position behind Harry. 

"Hiya Harry, Zayn said you had a surprise for us?" Niall asks, his Irish accent thick, a sign that he’s just woken up from a nap.

"Yeah, here it is!" Harry exclaims, and then Louis pops up from behind him, waving at his two friends that he hasn’t seen in three years.

"Oh my god, Louis! We’ve missed you so much!" Niall squeals, squeezing Louis so tightly that the hybrid feels like he can’t breathe.

"Niall…can’t…breathe." Louis sputters, sighing in relief when the Irish lad releases him. 

"Sorry mate, feel like I haven’t seen ya in ages!" Niall proclaims, stepping aside to let the two lads inside his and Zayn’s apartment. 

*

"So Harry, how’d you meet Louis?" Zayn asks, taking a sip of the tea that he and Niall had given to their guests. 

"Poor little kitty got hit by a car and I was there when they took him to the hospital, on the way there he said he’d been raped that day and his prick boyfriend wouldn’t even let him explain that he got raped before kicking him out after he arrived home late. Told me he had nowhere to go so I thought ‘hey, there’s plenty of room at the penthouse, why not let him live with me?’ and he happily obliged to live with me. I’ve told him that I won’t make him pay rent though, simply because my step-father owns this place and he pays for all my bills." Harry shrugs, scratching Louis’ caramel ears as he speaks. 

"Harry, I’m sleepy." Louis mumbles, closing his eyes and curling up into a ball on Harry’s lap as he yawns cutely.

"I think we should get going, see you later lads." Harry says as he picks up the sleepy hybrid, carrying him out of the lads’ apartment and to the elevator so that Louis can take a nap on their bed.

*

He carefully sets Louis on their bed when they arrive back at the penthouse, taking off the hybrid’s beanie so that his kitten ears can be seen. 

Louis’ ears twitch as Harry pulls back the covers, reaching out to touch the curly headed lad, his hand then falling flat against Harry’s chest as his breathing evens out and he starts to let out little purrs.

"Goodnight my little kitten." Harry mumbles as he presses a soft kiss to Louis’ forehead before falling asleep himself. 

*

"Louis, we need to talk." Harry says sternly, sitting down next to Louis on the carpet while the hybrid’s playing with a ball of yarn.

"I’m in trouble, aren’t I?" Louis asks, tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, ‘course not. I just wanna talk." Harry replies, then taking Louis’ hand into his own. 

"Talk about what?" Louis asks, starting to panic a little. 

"Some stuff. A bit serious, so I’d like your attention on me." Harry informs the hybrid, Louis drops his ball of yarn and turns to Harry. 

"Louis, I-fuck how do I say this? I um. I think I’m in love with you." Harry blurts out, Louis just sits there in shock. 

"Harry I-I don’t know what to say, I mean I’ve had similar feelings about you, but I don’t know if I’m ready for another relationship yet." Louis confesses, about to walk away when Harry grabs his wrist.

"Louis, we can make it work." Harry pleas, giving Louis puppy dog eyes. 

"I guess we can make it work." Louis compromises, giving Harry a hug.

*

"Kitten, are you okay?" Harry asks as he enters his and Louis’ master bathroom, finding the hybrid knelt on the floor in front of the toilet puking his guts out. 

"Oh baby," Harry pouts, rubbing Louis’ back as he watches the cerulean eyed lad get sick multiple times. "Shh, let it out, let it all out." Harry says softly, wiping Louis’ sweaty forehead with a damp towel. 

After Louis’ finished he suddenly starts crying, burying his face into Harry’s chest, surprising the taller lad. 

"Lou, look at me baby. Hey, hey, hey, shh. Don’t cry, it’s okay. Can you tell me what’s wrong?" Harry asks, Louis just sniffles in response. 

"I-I don’t know, I just. I’ve started feeling sick recently and I don’t know why, and I’m so scared, H. So scared." Louis whimpers, burying himself further into Harry’s shirt. 

"Hey, how long has this been happening for? You’re not dying are you?" Harry fires questions at the younger lad, Louis shakes his head.

"About two weeks I think, I’m not really sure when it started happening." Louis reveals, looking up at Harry with glossy eyes.

"Kitten, it’s okay. We’ll go see your doctor tomorrow, try and figure out what’s wrong, alright? Does that make you feel better?" Harry suggests, smiling when Louis nods his head, hugging the hybrid’s torso as his eyes start to droop.

"I love you Harry." Louis mumbles as Harry places him under the covers.

"I love you too, Kitten. Sleep well darling." Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ forehead before turning off the side table lamp and exiting the room to let Louis rest.

*

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Harry rasps out, having just woken up himself. 

"Morning." Louis says softly, leaning up to give the pale skinned lad his usual morning kiss.

"Feeling any better?" Harry asks, taking the answer as a no when Louis runs off their bed and dashes to the bathroom, followed by retching noises coming from the other side of the now closed door. 

Harry slowly opens the door of their bathroom, kneeling down next to Louis and holding his slight fringe back for him so he doesn’t get throw up in it. 

"All done?" Harry asks as Louis comes up for air. 

"Not over yet." Louis groans, vomiting into the toilet for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Should I get you something to eat before we go to the doctor’s?" Harry asks, but Louis shakes his head.

"What’s the point if it’ll just end up in a toilet or a bin later?" Louis complains.

"Kitten, you gotta eat something. You don’t wanna get dehydrated do you?" Harry tries to compromise, but Louis doesn’t want a compromise; he’s not hungry.

"I said I didn’t want anything, just leave me alone!" Louis huffs, standing up from his kneeling position on the tiled floor and walking downstairs, leaving Harry sitting on the bathroom floor in shock.

*

"C’mon Lou, just eat something, I don’t want you passing or anything from being parched or famished." Harry tries again, Louis ends up smacking him in the face before sashaying away to the living room to wait for Harry near the elevator. 

"Fucking twat." Louis grumbles as he fixes his fringe.

*

"You ready to go, Kitten?" Harry asks as he grabs his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah." Louis mumbles, looking down at his Vans. 

"You okay, babe?" Harry asks in concern, noticing Louis’ quietness.

"Mhm." Louis hums, smiling up at Harry to make him believe it. 

"You sure you’re alright?" Harry questions, knowing Louis’ hiding something from him.

Louis shakes his head. “No, I hit you! I’m so sorry, Harry!” he cries out, sniffling as multiple tears fall down his cheeks. 

"It’s okay, I was trying to force you to eat and you clearly weren’t hungry. Plus you’re stressed, it’s okay." Harry reassures, wiping away Louis’ years with his thumb.

"I’m such a mess." Louis sniffles, placing his head on Harry’s shoulder.

"But you’re my mess." Harry says fondly, placing a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

*

"What if there’s something wrong with me, Hazza?! What if I’m dying?! Oh my god, they’re gonna tell me I’m dying! I’ve probably contracted some incurable disease!" Louis panics, Harry chuckles in amusement. "It’s not funny! This is serious! I could be dying!" Louis shouts exasperatedly, starting to hyperventilate.

"You’re not dying. I’m sure all of this is totally normal, Kitten." Harry tries to reassure the hybrid, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back.

"Louis Tomlinson? Doctor Moore’s ready for your checkup." a pale skinned male announces as he walks into the lobby. 

"That’s you, babe. Do you want me to come or should I just wait here?" Harry asks, wanting Louis’ confirmation on whether he should get up or not.

Louis holds his hand out behind him as his answer, signalling that he wants Harry to come with.

They walk down the hall with the male nurse, talking a bit with him and learning that his name is Liam, but that’s all he tells them before he lets them into Doctor Moore’s office and he says goodbye to them before walking away to tend to some other patients.

*

"Hi Louis, good to see you again. My notes say that you’re just here for a check-up?" Doctor Moore asks as he walks into his office, holding a clipboard in his hand. 

"Yeah, plus I think I’m getting sick. Been throwing up a lot lately." Louis responds, playing with his fingers as he looks down at the floor from his position on the examination table. 

"Oh, that’s never fun. I guess we’ll start with the internal exams, I’m gonna check inside your ears, so just bare with me." Doctor Moore forewarns, taking out his otoscope, starting with Louis’ left ear. 

His ear twitches a little as Doctor Moore shines the light inside it, humming, then moving to the opposite one. 

"Your ears seem to be fine, so that’s good. Now open your mouth for me." he instructs, taking out a wooden popsicle stick and placing it on Louis’ tongue. He shines a small flashlight inside his mouth, looking for anything irregular. 

He scribbles something down after she’s finished looking inside his mouth, Louis taking that as his cue that he can close his mouth. 

"Is everything alright with Louis?" Harry asks in concern.

"So far so good," he mutters, taking out his stethoscope to check Louis’ heartbeat, silently letting the hybrid know to take off his shirt. "His heartbeat seems to be totally fine, but I think I’m picking up another one as well, maybe more." Doctor Moore says in confusion.

"You mean I have multiple hearts?!" Louis shouts exasperatedly, Harry and Doctor Moore burst out into laughter.

"No dear, you don’t have multiple hearts. My implication is that you’re possibly pregnant." Doctor Moore replies, a light chuckle evident in his voice. 

"Oh. So how do we know if your theory is correct or not?" Louis questions, kicking his feet back and forth.

"Well, we have two options. A blood test, or a urine test." Doctor Moore says, counting with his fingers as he speaks. 

"I don’t know, I guess whichever one is quicker." Louis responds, paling a little at the thought of his blood being drawn. 

"That would be the blood test. They usually only take a minimum of twenty minutes to get the results, were as a urine sample could takes hours, maybe even days." he explains, walking over to one of his various drawers to pull out a small needle, some medical tape, gauze, and a disinfectant wipe. 

Louis gulps as he walks over to him with the needle in his hand, the hybrid tightly gripping onto Harry’s bicep.

"You should only feel a slight pinch Louis, you don’t have to be scared." he reassures, rubbing the disinfectant wipe over the inside of Louis’ forearm. 

"Harry, I’m scared." Louis whimpers, yelping when Doctor Moore injects the needle into his skin, making him clutch onto Harry’s bicep tightly with his free hand.

"Shh, don’t cry Kitten, it’s okay." Harry soothes, kissing the crown of Louis’ head.

"But it hurts." Louis whines, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"All done Louis, I’ll be back later with your test results." Doctor Moore announces as he pulls the needle out of Louis’ skin and places a small cap on the vial, then placing the gauze on Louis’ forearm and putting the clear medical tape on top of it to keep it in place before walking out of his office to bring the blood sample to the lab for testing.

*

"How much longer?! We’ve been in here for hours!" Louis complains, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"It’s only been half an hour, Kitten." Harry corrects, looking down at his Rolex watch. 

The door then clicks open, revealing Doctor Moore. 

"Sorry that took a bit longer than intended, but I’ve got your results. You are indeed pregnant, eight weeks along, or two months to be exact. Congratulations Louis." Doctor Moore announces, smiling up at the younger lad.

Louis suddenly bursts out crying, burying his face into his hands. 

"I’ll leave you two alone for now, let yourselves out when you’re finished here and go see Miss Barbara at reception to schedule an appointment for Louis’ first ultrasound." Doctor Moore mutters, handing Harry the orange folder that contains Louis’ pregnancy information, a prescription he’ll need for prenatal vitamins, and a list of a few things he’ll need for the duration of his pregnancy, Harry places the folder in his duffle bag, making sure it doesn’t get crinkled. 

"Louis, what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?" Harry asks in confusion, Louis shakes his head.

"I don’t think I can do this." Louis confesses, looking up at Harry with teary eyes.

"Louis, are you-are you saying you want an abortion? This is an innocent baby we’re talking about here, you can’t just kill it." Harry explains, trying to get Louis to change his mind.

"I realise that, but I don’t know Harry. I mean I got pregnant from being raped, I don’t know if I wanna keep a baby that wasn’t made from love." Louis explains, wiping away his tears.

"Well I mean, you don’t have to keep it if you don’t want to, but just don’t kill it. It’s innocent, at least give your baby a chance to have a life." Harry says softly, trying to persuade Louis out of the abortion. 

"Okay, I won’t get an abortion, but I’m considering adoption. I don’t really think I could raise a child knowing that they’ll never know who their biological father is. What happens when they ask me what their father looks like? Just tell them that I don’t know and I was drugged up when they were conceived?" Louis says in a panic, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Louis, this might be the only child you’ll ever get, what if you tear while giving birth and you’re not able to have children ever again because they have to perform an episiotomy to stitch up the bleeding? Or the adoptive parents decide that they want a closed adoption and you want to see the baby, but you’re not allowed to? What happens if we want to have our own kids someday and we can’t because you get sick soon after the birth and I lose you forever?" Harry asks, not trying to upset Louis, but to try and persuade him that adoption may not be a very good idea either.

"Okay, we’ll keep the baby. I hate when you use what if situations on me." Louis says, pouting like a little kid.

"Now that’s what I like to hear." Harry replies, kissing Louis’ soft lips before helping the hybrid get down from the examination table, then walking out of Doctor Moore’s office with him, stopping at reception to schedule Louis’ first ultrasound in two weeks before they head home. 

*

"Louis, I’d like you to meet my family. If that’s alright with you? I’ve already told them that you’re a hybrid, and they seem to be totally okay with it. I’m going to be celebrating my twenty-third birthday with them in three months, and I’d rather not leave you by yourself for an entire weekend. Um, Louis?" Harry proposes while he and Louis are driving home, looking into the rearview mirror when he doesn’t get a response, seeing that the cerulean eyed lad has fallen asleep, curled up in a ball with his hands under his head, little purrs escaping from his slightly parted lips.

He aww’s silently at the sleeping hybrid, deciding that he’ll have to take a picture of him when they get home. 

*

Harry refrains from waking Louis up, deciding to carry the still sleeping hybrid into their penthouse, with a little bit of help from Will. 

"Thanks for the help, Will." Harry whispers, trying to keep Louis asleep until they reach their room in the penthouse and he’s tucked into bed.

"No problem, Mr. Styles. Have a nice day." Will replies, pressing one of the various buttons on the elevator’s wall to head back down to the lobby. 

*

"Harry?! Harry where are you?!" Louis shouts, having panicked when he couldn’t feel Harry next to him when he woke up from his cat nap. 

"Louis?! Are you okay?!" Harry shouts from god knows where in the penthouse. 

"I need you!" Louis shouts, followed by Harry’s heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Everything alri-hey, why are you crying? What happened?" Harry questions, noticing the tear tracks on Louis’ cheeks. 

"Y-you weren’t i-in here when I woke up, and I got scared that my nightmare had come true." Louis cries out, hiccuping as tears fall down his cheeks.

"Oh baby, why don’t you tell me what happened? Start from the beginning." Harry says softly, running his fingers through Louis’ feathery hair.

"I woke up in a strange bed, and I was tied down by restraints. I tried screaming for you but all that came out were muffled words, considering that there was black duct tape on my mouth. Some strange men came in; maybe about five, and they started injecting me with all of these weird drugs, like they were trying to experiment on me or something, then one of them injected something into my stomach and I started feeling pains not an hour after they left. I was a lot farther along in my dream, looking about ready to pop. The drug they injected me with forced me into pre-term labour, and I ended up giving birth to twins that were very undeveloped, they didn’t even let me see them before walking out of the room with them and the two men that took them never came back. One of them returned later on and they had your body in their hands, cold, pale, and lifeless. He was coming at me with a knife, and that’s when I woke up and started screaming." Louis explains, tears falling down his face as he tells his story.

"Oh Lou, shh, it’s okay. No one’s gonna steal our baby, I promise. If they at least try to they’ll have to get through me first, I’ll do everything I can to protect you and little bean. Plus they’re not the only ones with a weapon." Harry replies, tickling Louis under his arms, causing the hybrid to squeal. 

"Harry stop, you’re gonna make me pee!" Louis protests, trying to get out of Harry’s grip.

"Okay, I’ll stop. I’d rather not have you pee on the bed." Harry surrenders, putting up his hands in defeat.

"Hand me the rubbish bin." Louis mutters, placing his hand over his mouth. 

"Don’t think you can make it to the loo?" Harry asks as he picks up the rubbish bin, Louis shakes his head in reply before getting sick. "It’ll be over soon Lou, Doctor Moore said you’ve only got two more weeks till your morning sickness should be gone." Harry soothes, rubbing his large hands up and down Louis’ back. 

Louis dry heaves a little when he comes up for air, then puking out stomach acid, which worries Harry a little. 

"You done now?" Harry asks, taking the rubbish bin away from Louis when the hybrid nods his head. 

"Can we head to my appointment? I wanna see the babies." Louis says sleepily, placing his head on Harry’s chest. 

"Not until two o’ clock, that’s the earliest Doctor Moore could fit us in today." Harry replies, kissing Louis’ feathery chestnut-caramel locks. 

"Can I sleep then? You’ll wake me up an hour before the appointment?" Louis asks, looking up at the curly haired lad with his innocent baby blue eyes through his thick lashes. 

"Of course kitten, we’ll set an alarm on my phone for one p.m. to wake us up after our small nap." Harry says as he sets the alarm on his phone, then curling up behind Louis and placing his hand on his stomach, spooning the hybrid, before the two of them drift off to sleep. 

*

"Louis, wake up Kitten." Harry whispers as cards his fingers through Louis’ fringe, trying to carefully wake the sleeping hybrid. 

"Oh Harry, baby yes, yes, harder Harry harder!" Louis exclaims in his sleep, obviously having a wet dream about the curly haired lad.

"Louis, if you wake up now I’ll make your wet dream come true after your appointment." Harry says seductively, squeezing Louis’ hard cock. 

Louis’ flinches awake as he feels Harry squeeze his cock, moaning in pleasure.

"H-Harry, please." Louis moans, bucking up his hips.

"Maybe later Kitten, we have get to your appointment." Harry replies, caressing Louis’ face before pulling him in for a chaste kiss. 

"Promise?" Louis asks softly, holding his pinky out for Harry.

"Pinky promise, now c’mon, your appointment starts in forty-five minutes." Harry responds, helping Louis out of bed and walking downstairs with him, heading to the elevator so they can head down to the lobby and call for a taxi to take them to Louis’ sonogram appointment.

*

"Hi Louis, Harry. Are you ready to meet your baby?" Doctor Moore asks the new couple as he walks into the sonogram room.

"Very ready, I’m excited." Louis exclaims, rubbing his hand over his tanned abdomen.

"You should be excited, having a baby is a very fascinating time in a man or woman’s life." Doctor Moore replies as he grabs the translucent gel and spreads it over the cerulean eyed lad’s stomach, the coldness of it making Louis shiver.

"Jesus Christ that’s freezing." Louis winces, squeezing onto Harry’s hand.

"Alright, let’s have a look." Doctor Moore says as he moves the transducer wand around Louis’ stomach, gasping when she sees two white blobs pop up on the screen. "Congratulations Louis, you’re expecting twins!" he exclaims excitedly, what he doesn’t expect to happen next though is for Harry to be out cold on the tiled floor of the sonogram room. 

"Harry? Damn it Harry, wake up!" Louis shouts, slapping Harry in the face to try and wake him up. 

'If it works in the movies it should work here.' Louis thinks as he repeatedly slaps Harry's face.

*

"Ow! What was that for?!" Harry exclaims when he finally comes to, holding onto his sore cheek. 

"You passed out and I thought if slapping people in movies to make them regain consciousness works then it would work in real life too, luckily it did." Louis explains, caressing Harry’s sore cheek with the pad of his cheek.

"Why did I pass out?" Harry asks in confusion, having no recollection of how he ended up on the floor.

"Doctor Moore told us I was expecting twins, next thing we knew you were out cold on the floor." Louis informs, kissing Harry’s forehead.

"Two babies, huh?" Harry says in surprise.

"Yup, two babies. They’ll most likely be girls, since my mum had twin girls for her first twin pregnancy." Louis responds, softly rubbing circles on his stomach.

"Your mum had more than one twin pregnancy?" Harry asks softly.

"She was supposed to, when my house burned down she was pregnant with the second set, she just hadn’t realised it yet." Louis says softly, a few tears falling down his face as he thinks about the fire that happened when he was young.

"How did the fire happen?" Harry asks as he unlocks his car, helping Louis in the passenger seat before walking around to the driver’s side and starting the car.

"Lightning struck our house; the only reason I had survived is because I was sleeping over at my friend Stan’s house that night, my nan said that everyone was sleeping when it happened, and none of them were able to notice the fire before the whole house had burned down, I lost eight family members that night, if you count the babies that were in my mum at the time. Since mum was an only child and her boyfriend was as well I was taken in by my nana Olive, she raised me like I was her own, but then a few months back she died of old age, so I don’t have anymore family members now." Louis explains, his voice cracking in a few places as he speaks.

"Surely you’ve got some long lost sibling or something though, right?" Harry asks, but Louis shakes his head.

"My real dad left when I was just a toddler, and my step-dad Mark doesn’t even care about me anymore, he totally disowned me when I came out as gay, he told me that even if I wasn’t his biological child that he didn’t want a fag for a son, then he walked out on us. He never came back, then two weeks later my mum got divorce papers in the mail, I knew he left because of me." Louis says sadly, looking out the window as he speaks.

"Speaking of families, I’ve already told mine so much about you, and they said they’d love to meet you whenever we have the time to go to Holmes Chapel and they’re really hoping that we end up getting married so that I can finally have a real ring on my finger." Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ hand that’s intertwined with his.

"I’d like that." Louis says softly. 

"Meeting them or us getting married?" Harry asks.

"Both. I’d love to see what they look like, considering their son is so charming and beautiful, and I’d also love to see an engagement ring and a wedding ring glistening in the sunlight on my finger." Louis says fondly, staring down at his left hand as he speaks.

"Someday baby." Harry says, ruffling up Louis’ hair, making the hybrid huff as he immediately tries to fix it.

*

"Harry wake up! Harry wake up!" Louis shouts as he hears the curly haired lad shifting around in his sleep and whimpering, shaking him to try and coax him out of his deep slumber.

"No, the babies!" Harry exclaims, bolting up out of bed.

"Shh, it’s okay, the babies are okay, it was just a dream." Louis soothes, playing with Harry’s curly locks.

"It was so scary, you called me at work and you said that your stomach was hurting really bad, when I got home your bottom half was covered in blood,  
and you couldn’t stop crying, saying you were losing the babies, god it felt so real.” Harry mumbles, placing his hand on Louis’ fourteen weeks stomach to make sure the babies are okay.

"It’s okay, we’re okay, just go back to sleep, alright?" Louis soothes the older lad, kissing his shoulder.

"Okay, goodnight Lou, I love you." Harry whispers, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips before falling back into his deep slumber.

*

Louis frowns as he looks at his figure in his walk-in closet’s mirror, thinking something is different about it, put he can’t quite put his finger on it. His stomach feels somewhat firmer than it did last night, and it’s a bit rounder too. He lets the thought slip from his mind for now and decides to wait until Harry comes home to see if he can figure it out. 

*

"Hi Kitten." Harry greets Louis as he walks into the kitchen where the cerulean eyed lad is cooking them dinner, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, kissing the side of his neck.

"Hi." Louis says cheerfully, spinning around from where he’s stirring the pasta sauce, kneeling up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s lips.

"Missed you." Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ nose.

"Missed you too, how was work?" Louis asks as he turns back around to check on the noodles that are boiling in the adjacent pot. 

"Good, we finally solved that case we were working on." Harry says as he rubs his large hand up and down Louis’ stomach. 

"The one with the missing kids?" Louis asks, wanting Harry’s clarification.

"Yup, we found ‘em all locked up in some lady’s basement, they were all tied up in chains, she claimed that they were her grandchildren but the kids confessed that they weren’t hers, so Ed and I arrested her for attempted kidnapping of minors, she’s in jail now and the kids are all back with their rightful parents or guardians." Harry explains, humming when he feels something different about Louis’ stomach.

"Everything okay?" Louis asks, noting Harry’s hum.

"Yeah, your stomach just feels a bit…different. Turn around real quick…now lift up your shirt," Harry instructs, the hybrid obeys, turning and lifting up his maternity shirt. "Oh my god, I can see it now! I can see the bump! Kitten, you’re showing!" Harry squeals, picking Louis up bridal style and spinning him around the kitchen. 

"That’s what was different about my stomach! I noticed it before I went to work, but I didn’t know what it was." Louis says as he reaches up on his tiptoes to reach for the glass bowls in the cabinet, gasping when one of them falls out of the cabinet as his finger grazes over it, the glass shattering onto the hardwood floor. 

"Back up Kitten, back up." Harry says sternly, pushing Louis away from the glass shards.

"Harry one of them’s in my foot! Call an ambulance my foot’s bleeding!" Louis exclaims, grimacing at the pain he feels in his right foot.

"This is why I told you to stop walking around the house barefoot, we have a lot of glass in the cabinets! Now lemme see your foot." Harry says softly, carrying Louis over to the couch to inspect his foot. 

"Are-are you mad at me?" Louis whimpers, a few tears of pain falling down his face. 

"No Kitten, I’m not angry with you. Now lift up your foot a little." Harry says, caressing Louis’ cheek before holding up the hybrid’s right foot to try and get a better look at it. 

"Harry it hurts!" Louis whines as he winces in pain.

"I know baby, I know. Just keep it elevated with this pillow for now, ‘m gonna call for an ambulance." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ cheek before heading into the screening room to call 999. 

*

"999, what’s your emergency?" a female operator asks on the other line. 

"Yeah, hi. Um, so my boyfriend was making us dinner and he was reaching for one of the glass bowls in the cabinet and it fell and shattered, and he’s got a big shard of glass stuck in his foot now. Tell the paramedics to come to The Twist Plaza, we’ll meet them in the lobby." Harry informs the operator.

"Alright sir, they’re on their way, they’ll meet you there in about ten minutes." she responds, Harry thanks her before hanging up.

*

"What’d they say?" Louis asks, holding onto his foot. 

"On their way, lemme go get your Tons from our room though, I’ll be right back." Harry says as he jogs upstairs to retrieve Louis’ shoes.

*

"C’mon baby, we’re gonna go down to the lobby." Harry tells Louis as he helps the hybrid off the couch, walking with him to the elevator, Louis more so hopping with his arm around Harry’s shoulder, while Harry holds onto his waist, the hybrid’s red Toms in his hand.

*

"We heard about a lad with some glass stuck in his foot, is that you?" one of the paramedics asks Louis as they approach him with a gurney behind them. 

"What d’you think?" Louis says sassily, fixing his fringe.

"Sorry about him, he’s just in a lot of pain." Harry explains, giving the male paramedic a sympathetic look.

"Happens all the time." the paramedic explains, lifting Louis up onto the gurney as Harry follows beside them.

"Am I gonna have to go through surgery?" Louis asks one of the paramedics, looking up at her through his long lashes.

"Yes, is that a problem?" the paramedic responds blankly.

"Well I uh, I don’t know if you can tell, but, I’m pregnant with twins…and I was wondering if this would affect them in any way." Louis asks the paramedic, a small look of fear in his eyes.

"Besides the fact that you’ll have to be on bed rest until your stitches are taken out, your children shouldn’t be affected by your injury." the paramedic tells Louis as they load him into the ambulance, Harry getting in next to Louis, sitting on the metal bench. 

*

"Be very still Mr. Tomlinson, this should only take a few seconds." Doctor Bailey tells Louis as she grabs the glass stuck in his foot with some tweezers, making Louis scream out as she slowly retracts the glass shard out of the bottom of his foot, making the hybrid grip onto Harry’s hand tightly.

"Shh, it’s okay Kitten, it’s okay." Harry soothes, rubbing circles on Louis’ hand with his thumb.

"Okay, the glass shard’s officially out, now we have to rush you into surgery to stitch this up before you lose too much blood." Doctor Bailey informs the two lads, handing Harry some scrubs to put on while she unlocks the wheels on Louis’ bed, wheeling him down to the OR.

*

"Get him on some anaesthesia." Doctor Bailey tells when one of the nurses as she gets ready to start Louis’ operation.

One of the various nurses helps the hybrid put nasal prongs inside his nostrils, then turning on the machine connect to it to allow the anaesthesia to start going through the cerulean eyed lad’s lungs.

"I love you, Kitten." Harry whispers as he kisses Louis’ forehead. 

"Mm, love you too." Louis says softly, then closing his eyes as the anaesthesia knocks him into a state of unconsciousness.

*

"Hi darling, sleep well?" Harry asks Louis as the hybrid starts to wake up.

"Mhm, kiss?" Louis asks. Harry obliges, pressing his lips to Louis’.

"So, how you feelin’?" Harry asks as he cards his fingers through Louis’ fringe.

"Loopy. And fuzzy." Louis responds, giggling in the process. 

"What’s so funny?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Your hair, it’s so springy. Look, watch." Louis giggles, tugging on one of the strands of Harry’s hair, then laughing as it springs back into it’s original place when he lets go.

"Very funny Lou. Stay here, I’ll be right back." Harry says as he stands up from his chair, stopping one of the nurses that he remembers was in the operating room with him and Louis.

"Hi Harry, everything okay with Louis?" she asks as Harry approaches her.

"Yeah, he just woke up. Is he supposed to be all giggly though?" he asks in concern.

"Mhm, it’s just how the pain medication works. It’s sort of like laughing gas, but it should wear off after awhile and he’ll be back to his usual bubbly self." she explains, following Harry back into Louis’ room to check on him.

*

"Hi Louis, I see you’re awake." she greets the hybrid as she walks into his hospital room.

"You’re blurry." Louis giggles, placing his head on Harry’s shoulder.

"I’m guessing his vision gets messed up too?" Harry asks, the nurse shakes her head.

"No, he just isn’t wearing his glasses." she responds, Harry hums, then putting Louis’ glasses on for him.

"Better, baby?" Harry asks, Louis giggles, nodding his head.

"How long should he be in this state for?" Harry asks, caressing Louis’ knuckles with his thumb.

"Maybe about half an hour?" she guesses, writing down Louis’ stats on her clipboard before walking out of the room.

*

"I can’t believe I’m stuck in a hospital on my twentieth birthday, this fucking sucks." Louis groans, throwing his head back against the pillow on his hospital bed.

"Hey, I got you a present, will that make you feel better?" Harry asks, Louis excitedly nods his head as the curly haired lad takes something out of his pocket.

"Harry it’s beautiful!" Louis squeals as he opens the small box, revealing a platinum ring with his birthstone on it, he softly pulls Harry’s face closer to his, kissing his cheek.

"You’re welcome darling, happy birthday." Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ lips. 

"Hazza, when do we get to go back home? I miss our bed." Louis complains, looking at Harry questioningly.

"Hopefully later today, Doctor Bailey said that you’re reacting to the surgery very well and we should be able to leave around noon today." Harry replies, carding his fingers through Louis’ fringe.

"Thank god, I hate the smell of this room, and the interior design is so ugly, I mean look at these walls, the colour of them is hideous! I mean really, beige?" Louis sasses, making Harry laugh.

*

"Just sign these for me, and you lads can go home." Doctor Bailey tells Harry as she hands him a clipboard with the discharge papers on them, getting it back not even five minutes later.

"Can I get a wheelchair for Louis?" Harry asks, gesturing to Louis, who’s trying to get his Toms back on his feet.

"Sure, I’ll be right back with one." she informs the curly haired lad, walking out of the room to get a wheelchair from the receptionist on their floor.

*

"Time to go home Lou." Harry says happily, pushing Louis out of the now vacant hospital room as he holds onto the wheelchair’s handles, then pressing the down button on the lift, tapping his foot as they wait for it to arrive.

"How are we getting home?" Louis asks, remembering that they had gotten to the hospital in an ambulance.

"My mum." Harry says, making Louis gasp.

"I get to meet her?!" Louis asks in excitement.

"Mhm. That’s kinda the only reason why she agreed to take us back home, plus my step-dad and my sister Gemma are with her." Harry replies, giving Louis a Spiderman (upside-down) kiss.

"Is she pretty?" Louis asks, looking up at Harry.

"Well, Mrs. Anne Styles-Twist isn’t ugly, far from it actually. I mean I had to have gotten my good looks from someone." Harry explains, posing, which makes Louis giggle. 

"Well, what does she look like? Is her hair the same colour as yours?" Louis asks.

"You’re about to find out, we’ve just reached the lobby." Harry says, pushing Louis’ wheelchair into the lobby when the doors open.

"Harry, hi honey! Oh, and you must be Louis! It’s nice to meet you darling." Anne exclaims as she gives her son a kiss on the cheek, then kneeling down to Louis’ height where he’s sitting in the wheelchair, giving him a hug.

"Kitten, this is my sister Gemma; we usually call her Gems, my step-dad Robin, and my wonderful mum Anne." Harry informs the hybrid, pointing to each of his family members as he tells Louis their names. 

"Your mum’s really pretty." Louis whispers to Harry.

"Told you." Harry whispers back, giving Louis a kiss on the cheek.

*

"I like your hair." Louis whispers to Gemma as Anne and Robin are driving him and Harry back to the penthouse.

"Thanks, I did it myself." Gemma replies, twirling her dip-dyed hair around her fingers.

"Bonding with my sister, I see?" Harry says as he rubs his hand over Louis’ knee.

"Mhm, she’s really nice. They all are." Louis says softly, nuzzling his head into Harry’s neck, starting to purr when Harry scratches behind his ears.

"I love you so much Kitten." Harry mumbles into Louis’ neck, kissing it softly. 

*

"Thanks for the ride mum, see you in a few weeks for my birthday. I love you." Harry says as he gives his mum a kiss on her cheek, then helping Louis into his wheelchair.

"Bye honey, bye Louis." Anne smiles, getting out of the car to give Louis and Harry kisses goodbye.

"Bye Mrs. Twist." Louis says happily, giggling when she gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh honey, call me Anne." she says fondly, giving Louis a hug.

*

"Merry Christmas, Kitten." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ cheek the next morning, holding a mistletoe above his head as he does so.

"Merry Christmas, H." Louis giggles, then getting out of bed with Harry so they can open their presents downstairs.

*

"Here’s your present." Louis says as he hands Harry a Christmas themed bag with a snowman on it.

"Oh, Kitten. You didn’t have to get me anything." Harry chuckles, kissing Louis for the umpteenth time that morning.

"I wanted to, you deserve something for being such a good boyfriend." Louis replies, smiling as Harry slowly opens the wrapping paper.

"Awh, you got me a police officer teddy bear. It’s cute." Harry says, giving Louis a hug.

"Yeah, I made it at that teddy bear store in the mall." Louis explains, then getting his present thrusted into his arms.

"Open it." Harry commands.

"You don’t need to give me two presents, I already got one yesterday." Louis replies, looking up at Harry.

"This one’s for you and the babies, I heard that it helps during pregnancy." Harry replies as Louis rips opens the box.

"What is it?" Louis asks in confusion.

"Stretch mark lotion, it’s supposed to prevent them during your pregnancy." Harry explains, gasping when Louis pulls him into a hug.

"I love you so much, thank you Harry." Louis whispers, hugging onto Harry tighter, if that’s even possible.

*

"Harry, I’m hungry." Louis whines, shaking the sleeping lad’s figure to try and wake him up.

"Seriously Lou? It’s four o’ clock in the morning, go back to bed." Harry groans, turning away from Louis.

"But Harry, I’m having cravings, I can’t help it." Louis complains, softly rubbing his small hand up and down his sixteen weeks bump.

"I said go back to bed, Lou. It’s too fucking early for this." Harry grumbles, Louis lets out a gasp before leaving the bed and grabbing his glasses off the nightstand, then walking downstairs to the couch with his wool blanket, leaving Harry to sleep by himself.

*

"Louis, baby?" Harry calls out in the dark penthouse, having felt guilty after he denied Louis of his cravings and made the hybrid upset, god he’s so stupid. 

He hears soft crying coming from downstairs, walking down to the living room to investigate.

"Kitten, I’m sorry, I’m just stressed from work. I shouldn’t’ve taken it out on you." Harry rasps out, his voice all groggy from being woken up by Louis a few minutes prior. 

"Leave me alone Harry." Louis mumbles from where he’s sat on the couch, watching some tv show on Netflix as tears stream down his face.

"I can’t, I love you too much. Now, what were you craving earlier? I’ll get it for you if you still want it." Harry says softly, moving a loose strand of hair out of Louis’ face.

"I already got it myself, now leave me alone." Louis says, pushing Harry away from him.

"Look, I’m sorry okay, it’s just…work’s been so stressful lately and I didn’t get home until one in the morning, I’m just really tired. I’m sorry I yelled at you." Harry apologises, caressing Louis’ cheek.

"It’s okay, can we go back to bed now?" Louis says softly, scrubbing at his tired eyes.

"Yeah. C’mere," Harry says as he picks up Louis bridal style, noting the bowl of a half eaten pickle and an open can of chocolate frosting with a spoon inside it on the table next to the couch, reminding himself to put those away after he puts Louis to bed. "You know you’re not supposed to be walking around without my help, Lou. I could’ve gotten it for you, you just have to tell me what you want next time, and I’ll go get it, okay?" Harry speaks, not realising that Louis’ fallen asleep in his arms until he looks down and notices that the hybrid’s head is thrown back and his mouth is agape, little snores escaping his mouth. 

*

"C’mon baby, wake up. We’re gonna be late for your fifth month appointment." Harry says as he shakes a sleeping Louis, the hybrid’s hand resting on the top of his twentieth week bump. 

"Mm, five more minutes Nana." Louis mumbles, making Harry giggle.

"C’mon Lou, quit playing around. Wake up you lazy arse." Harry groans, pulling on Louis’ wrist to try and get him out of bed.

"No, go ‘way Harry." Louis mumbles, shielding his eyes when Harry opens the curtains.

"C’mon Lou, we get to figure out the twins’ genders today! Plus it’s my birthday and we get to go see my family today!" Harry exclaims, pulling the covers off the bed.

"Hey, my blanket! Harry!" Louis protest, trying to reach for his blue wool blanket.

"I’ll give this back to you once we get into the car, now go get dressed." Harry replies, pushing Louis into the direction of his walk-in closet.

*

"Hey baby, can you help me find something to wear?" Louis asks Harry from where he’s rummaging through his closet.

"Sure, Kitten." Harry replies, walking into the closet and wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist.

"I can’t find any shirts that I want to wear." Louis complains, pouting.

"Well, maybe we should try a shirt that goes with your eyes. How about this one?" Harry asks, holding up one of Louis’ various maternity shirts.

"I don’t know, maybe white?" Louis suggests, pulling out a shirt with floral print designs. 

( https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/86/86/b9/8686b9b15bb65851b1f0faa2bed2698c.jpg 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remainder of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why it just cut off my story in the middle of it, just keep reading from where it left off.

"Mm, try it on first." Harry says, Louis reluctantly puts on the maternity shirt.  
"Yes, no?" Louis asks, doing a few poses for Harry.  
"Absolutely. You look beautiful." Harry replies, kissing Louis' cheek.  
"You ready to go?" Louis asks, looking up at Harry through his thick lashes.  
"Mhm, I was just waiting for you." Harry says fondly, kissing the back of Louis' neck and wrapping his arms around the hybrid's midsection, gasping when he feels a small thump against his palm.  
"You felt that too, yeah?" Louis asks in surprise.  
"Yeah, I think one of them kicked." Harry says fondly, placing his chin on Louis' shoulder.  
"I think so too, can we go now though? I don't wanna be late to my appointment." Louis asks, holding onto Harry's hand.  
"Yeah, let's go." Harry replies, tugging Louis along with him out to the car garage behind the apartment building.  
*  
"Hi lads, how are the twins? Any movement happen yet?" Doctor Moore greets the couple as he walks into the sonogram room.  
"We actually felt the first kick of one of them today." Louis confesses, looking up at Harry fondly.  
"Really, are you ready to see them now?" Doctor Moore queries, Louis excitedly nods his head, pulling his shirt up to his chest.  
"Such a cute belly." Harry whispers, rubbing his hand over the tight tan skin before moving his hand away so Doctor Moore can spread the ultrasound gel over Louis' protruding bump.  
"The babies seem to be doing well, both at ten ounces now that you're halfway through your pregnancy, and I've finally figured out your due date, it'll be on the nineteenth of June. Would you like to know the babies' genders?" he asks.  
The couple discusses it with each other for awhile, then looking back up at Doctor Moore, nodding their heads.  
"Alright. Baby number one appears to be a girl, as well as baby number two. I suggest you both start stocking up on the dresses, skirts, and various shades of pink for your baby girls." Doctor Moore informs the two lads, pressing a few buttons on the sonogram machine to print out some pictures for the couple.  
*  
"Two little girls. Any names floatin' around in your head, H?" Louis asks as he looks through the sonogram pictures, resting one of his hands on his bump.  
"I've always liked Darcy." Harry mumbles as he turns the car on, backing out of his parking space and heading in the direction of Robin's apartment building.  
"I don't know, we could use it for a middle name though. Maybe Katelynn Darcy?" Louis suggests, looking up at Harry for confirmation.  
"It sounds really pretty. Baby name number one is done, now we just need baby name number two." Harry replies, kissing Louis' hand that he's been holding since they left the doctor's office.  
"Hermione?" Louis suggests.  
"What?" Harry asks, not hearing what the hybrid had said, considering Louis was mumbling.  
"Hermione. Ya know, maybe a name for baby number two." Louis repeats, Harry shakes his head.  
"Absolutely not. People will think we're obsessed with Harry Potter." Harry says bluntly, making Louis pout.  
"How would that make people think we're obsessed with Harry Potter?" Louis asks in confusion.  
"My name's Harry, Hermione is the name of one of Harry's friends in the books and the movies. We are not naming one of our daughters Hermione." Harry says, giving Louis a stern look.  
"Well, maybe we could name her Freya? It means noble woman in Scandinavian." Louis asks, Harry nods his head.  
"Freya Styles, it's pretty. What about her middle name?" Harry asks, thinking they could use his mother's name.  
"Jay." Louis says softly, looking out the window.  
"Jay, is that the name of someone you know?" Harry asks, Louis nods his head, making his unshed tears fall down his face.  
"Yeah, it was my mum's nickname." Louis replies, sniffling as flashes of his mother run through his mind.  
"Oh Lou, don't cry. It's okay." Harry soothes, rubbing his free hand up and down Louis' back.  
"I just miss her so much! I hate that the girls will never know about my family at all, I just wish that they were still alive. Mum'd probably be so proud of me for coming this far, for finally leaving Nick; not the way I would've liked to, I actually wanted to kick him out, my name was actually on the lease. For finally finding my true love, you. Starting a family; also not the way I intended it to happen, but the girls are on their way none the less, just everything I've done in the past few months, she'd be so proud of me." Louis says softly, wiping at his teary eyes.  
"I'm sure she would." Harry replies, kissing Louis' cheek before parking into his designated spot in the car park, then turning off the car and walking over to Louis' side to help him out.  
The hybrid takes Harry's hands in his, letting out a groan when he bumps the crown of his head on the top of the car.

"Careful darling." Harry says, then kissing the spot on Louis' head where he bumped it.  
"That really hurt." Louis whines, rubbing his hand over his head.  
"I'll get you an ice pack once we're inside the penthouse." Harry tells the cerulean eyed lad, placing his hand on the small of Louis' back.  
*  
"Here you go Kitten." Harry says as he hands the ice pack to Louis, the tan skinned lad then placing it on his head.  
"Thanks." Louis replies, bringing his hand up to Harry's cheek and pulling the curly haired lad in for a kiss.  
"Hey um, we gotta be at my mum's house at eight, we might wanna leave now. Takes about three in a half hours to get there, it's a good thing I packed all our stuff last night before we went to bed." Harry replies, then running upstairs to go get their luggage.  
"Can you get my blanket?!" Louis calls out as Harry runs upstairs.  
"Yeah! The blue one?!" Harry asks, Louis nods, then realising that Harry's still upstairs.  
"That's the one!" Louis shouts, grabbing it from Harry as the emerald eyed lad comes downstairs, clutching it to his chest.  
"You must really love that blanket." Harry says as he presses Louis into his side.  
"It reminds of the one I had when I was living with Nana, I found it online once I had moved in with you and I had it shipped here the day I found out I was pregnant." Louis confesses, snuggling into the soft fabric.  
"Do you think Zayn and Niall are coming to my party?" Harry asks the hybrid, Louis just shrugs.  
"I don't know, maybe." Louis replies, giving Harry a blank look.  
*  
"Surprise!" Harry's family and friends shout as they pop up from their hiding places.  
"Oh my god, you knew about this didn't you?!" Harry accuses, pointing a finger at Louis.  
"Yeah, it was so hard to keep it from you. I'm terrible at keeping secrets." Louis confesses, blushing a little.  
*  
"Happy birthday honey." Anne says as she walks over to her one and only son that's sitting on the couch with Louis, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Louis, you've gotten so big! How far along are you now?" the brunette asks Louis as she sits down next to him and places one of her hands on his ever-growing bump.  
"Hit the halfway mark yesterday, so twenty weeks." Louis informs her, blushing as she fonds over his stomach.  
"Did you figure out the genders then?" she asks in excitement.  
"We did." Louis says, smiling up at Harry.  
"So, both genders or the same?" Anne asks, realising that everyone's are now on the three of them.  
"Same genders, two little girls." Louis says, holding up two fingers.  
"I bet Harry's happy, he's always wanted a daughter." Anne says, making Harry smile so big his dimples pop out.  
"I'm very happy, and I get double of what I've always wanted, so it's a win-win." Harry replies, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck.  
"Any names for them yet?" Gemma asks, literally popping up out of nowhere.  
"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until they're born, we don't wanna ruin the surprise." Harry teases, laughing as his younger sister pouts (I know Gemma is older than Harry, but in this story she's not, Gemma's the same age as Louis).  
"Whatever, dick-head." Gemma grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Watch your language, young lady." Anne reprimands, Gemma just sticks her tongue out like a child and walks over to one of her and Harry's childhood friends.  
*  
"Babe! Where'd you go?!" Harry shouts throughout his childhood home, trying to find his pregnant boyfriend that's suddenly disappeared.  
He hears shuffling noises coming from his room, slowly opening the door to reveal Louis wearing black lingerie with his back to him, leaving him standing there in shock with the door wide open.  
"Hello Harry." Louis says, noticing Harry's presence behind him.  
"Louis, what the fu-" Harry starts, getting cut off as Louis presses his lips to the older lad's.  
"This is your present, happy birthday Hazza." Louis says seductively, kissing Harry's lips.  
The kiss becomes more heated as Louis bites onto Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Harry obliges, slightly opening his mouth for Louis, letting the hybrid's tongue slip into his mouth.  
"Oh Louis." Harry moans out, placing his hands on Louis' waist, then pressing the tan skinned lad's back to the door as the snog each other's faces off.  
"H-Harry please." Louis gasps out, whimpering when the taller lad nips onto his sweet spot, the junction right between his neck and his collarbone.  
"Kitten, this is the best present ever. I love you so much." Harry rasps out as he places himself and Louis onto his childhood bed, nipping on the hybrid's neck.  
"Harry, fuck me." Louis whimpers, moaning loudly when Harry pulls off the bottoms of his lingerie and places one of his slender fingers inside the hybrid's tight hole.  
"So tight for me, Kitten." Harry groans, angling his finger just a bit to find Louis' prostate, smiling devilishly as Louis lets out a loud moan in pleasure.  
"Hazza, pl-please f-fuck. Fuck me." Louis moans, arching his back.  
"Patience princess, just relax." Harry says softly, kissing Louis' forehead before stripping himself naked and pressing his cock into Louis' hole.  
Louis moans at the feeling of Harry's cock inside him, gliding his nails down Harry's back, his long nails sure to leave scratch marks all over Harry's skin.  
Harry bends down and starts sucking on Louis' neck, leaving purple love bites all over the younger lad's body.  
"Move." Louis commands, eliciting a loud moan when Harry starts to thrust inside of him.  
"God Kitten, you're so loud. I bet you Gemma's drowning us out with her rock music." Harry says as he thrusts into Louis, letting out a groan as Louis' hole clenches around his cock.  
The only sounds that can be heard in the hot room are Louis' loud moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Harry thrusts inside the tan skinned lad.  
"Agh, H-Harry I'm so close." Louis moans, arching his back in pleasure.  
"Mm, me too Kitten, so fucking close." Harry groans, grunting as he starts to thrust faster and sloppier inside of Louis.  
"Oh Harry, I'm gonna come!" Louis shouts, letting out a load moan as he paints his and Harry's stomachs white with his come.  
"Oh fuck. K-kitten, I-I'm s-so fucking cl-cl-ose." Harry groans, then releasing himself inside Louis' tight pink hole.  
"Wow, that was so hot." Louis gasps out, to catch his breath as he comes down from his high.  
"Y-yeah, you're a really good fuck." Harry says breathlessly, kissing Louis' cheek.  
"I could say the same about you." Louis replies, squeezing Harry's pale arse.  
(I know, I know, my smut sucks ass)  
*  
"Good morning, Kitten." Harry says softly as he kisses Louis' forehead.  
"Morning, last night was so much fun." Louis confesses, smiling at Harry.  
"I know, it was amazing. I'd love to do it again sometime." Harry says, giving Louis a seductive look.  
"Does now work for you?" Louis says, giving Harry a smirk, gasping when the older lad pins him to the bed and starts nipping at his neck.  
*  
"God you two were so fucking loud last night. I literally had to fully blast my music just to tune you out. You need to learn how to keep it in your pants, H." Gemma snaps as her brother and Louis walk downstairs holding hands.  
Louis blushes at Gemma's snide remark, looking down at the floor, not surprised when he realises that he can't see his feet anymore.  
"This sucks." Louis says as he sits down at the dining room table next to Harry, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What sucks?" Harry asks softly.  
"Can't see my fucking feet anymore." Louis grumbles.  
"It happens, Lou. Just usually in the third trimester, but since you're carrying twins it's happened a lot earlier than you would've expected." Anne explains, rubbing her hand over Louis' thigh.  
*  
"Bye Mrs. Anne, thanks for having us." Louis says as he hugs Harry's mum, giving her a subtle kiss on the cheek.  
"It was great to have you darling, I guess we'll see you at the baby shower? When is it scheduled for again?" Anne asks as she hugs her son's boyfriend goodbye.  
"April eleventh. I'll be seven in a half months by then." Louis replies, placing his hand on his bump when the twins start kicking.  
"They kicking?" Anne asks, noticing that Louis placed his hand on his stomach.  
"Yeah, you can feel if you want." Louis says, smiling as his boyfriend's mother kneels down and places her hands on his bump.  
"Can they hear yet?" she asks, chuckling when one of the twins kicks her palm.  
"Not yet, Doctor Moore said they'll have their sense of hearing once I reach six months." Louis replies, hugging Anne as she stands up from her kneeling position on the floor.  
"Bye." Louis says, waddling outside to where Harry's been waiting for him, his foot perched up on the wheel of his car.  
"You ready to go?" Harry asks.  
"Yeah, I was just talking to your mum about the babies. She was curious." Louis says as Harry helps him into the car.  
"Here's your blanket, if you're still tired you can take a nap on the ride back." Harry says as he hands Louis his soft blue wool blanket, then kissing the hybrid's forehead.  
"Okay, goodnight then." Louis says as he kisses Harry's lips, then drifting off into a deep slumber.  
*  
"Louis, baby wake up, we're home." Harry whispers, lightly shaking the sleeping pregnant lad.  
"Mm, wh-what?" Louis asks hazily, his mind all fuzzy from sleeping the whole way back from Holmes Chapel.  
"We're home." Harry repeats, holding out his hands for Louis to grab onto.  
"Oh. Did I sleep the whole ride home?" the cerulean eyed lad asks, Harry nods his head.  
"Mhm. Grab my hands, 'm gonna help you up," Harry says softly, using a little extra strength to help Louis out of the car. "Did you have a good nap?" the curly haired lad asks Louis as they're walking into the lobby with their luggage trailing behind them.  
"For the most part, I had a hard time falling asleep at first though, Katelynn and Freya wouldn't stop kicking me." Louis replies, pressing the up button on the elevator, playing with Harry's long fingers as they wait for the elevator to arrive on the lobby floor.  
"You got the button?" Harry asks as him and Louis step into the elevator.  
"Yeah, I press the P?" Louis asks for confirmation.  
"Yup. God can this elevator go faster?! I gotta pee!" Harry complains, gripping onto the metal bar in the elevator.  
"We're on floor sixteen right now, that's Zayn and Niall's floor. Penthouse is next." Louis tells the taller lad, rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles.  
"Oh, finally!" Harry exclaims as the elevator doors open, revealing the penthouse's living room. He drops his suitcase near the couch and runs upstairs to the bathroom, his car keys jingling in his pocket as he does so.  
*  
"The girls can hear us now?! That's awesome!" Harry exclaims, clearly excited over the information that Doctor Moore's just told them.  
"They can hear everything you say, so if you have a swearing issue I suggest you try to control it before your bundles of joy arrive. You wouldn't want one of their first words to be a swear word now, would you?" Doctor Moore jokes, smiling at the happy couple.  
"That shouldn't be a problem, neither of us really swear that often." Harry says as he kisses Louis' cheek, making the cerulean eyed lad giggle.  
*  
"Hi baby girls, this is your papa speaking. Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you, I'm sure you'll be absolutely adorable. I really hope you'll have daddy's eyes, they're such a beautiful shade of blue, and I'd love to see the both of you with daddy's lips and hair colour. There's many other things I love about your daddy, but I'd take me forever to explain them all to the both of you, goodnight little angels." Harry says as he fawns over Louis' bump, giggling every once in awhile when the twins kick.  
He then looks up to see Louis with his eyes closed and his mouth agape, small snores escaping from his lips. He then kisses in two different spots on Louis' bump to say goodnight to Katelynn and Freya, kissing Louis' cheek before turning onto his side to spoon the tan skinned lad from behind, kissing the hybrid's forehead before drifting off to sleep.  
*  
"Stop kicking me!" Louis groans frustratedly in his sleep as one of the twins constantly keeps kicking him, deciding to be all rowdy, probably keeping up her twin sister as well. "Harry, she won't go to sleep." he whines, elbowing Harry lightly to wake him up.  
"What's wrong, Kitten?" Harry asks softly, rubbing Louis' stomach.  
"She won't go to sleep, I don't know what to do." Louis explains, letting out a loud exhale when the same twin kicks him again.  
"Maybe I should sing to her. Mum said it used to lull me to sleep so easily when I was a baby." Harry suggests as helps Louis lie onto his back, then placing his large hands on Louis' unclothed stomach.  
"This better work." Louis grumbles, closing his eyes as Harry starts to sing a lullaby to the twins.  
*  
"All better?" Harry asks the hybrid as he rubs his hands over Louis' stomach.  
"Yeah, I think she's finally asleep. You've got a nice voice by the way, ever thought about going into a professional singing career?" Louis asks, Harry nods his head.  
"I have, used to be in a band called White Eskimo in secondary school, was the lead singer." Harry confesses.  
"White Eskimo? Is that the best you can come up with?" Louis teases, making Harry pout.  
"Hey, I thought of that! That's very offensive, Lewis." Harry retaliates, making Louis gasp.  
"My name is pronounced Lou-ee! Not Lou-es, Harold!" Louis sasses, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Oh Lou, you know I was just messing with you, and techinally my name's just Harry, not Harold." Harry replies, kissing behind Louis' ear.  
"I know, I just like calling you Harold. It's funny to watch your nose scrunch up in anger." Louis says, yawning in the process.  
"Goodnight Louis." Harry says as he notices that Louis' fallen asleep, kissing the hybrid's forehead before falling asleep himself.  
*  
"Good morning baby, and babies." Harry says as he gives Louis a few morning kisses, then kissing the shorter lad's skin tight bump.  
"Morning Hazza." Louis says dazedly, smiling at his curly headed boyfriend.  
"I went downstairs and got you your pills, and a glass of water." Harry says as he hands Louis his prenatal vitamins and a cup of water, the hybrid gladly taking them from him, placing the two small pills on the tip of his tongue, then taking a big gulp of the water to make the pills head to his digestive system.  
"My head hurts." Louis whines, throwing his head back against his pillow.  
"Your head's really warm too, should I call in for you? Tell them you're feeling poorly and that you can't come in today?" Harry asks the shorter lad, Louis weakly nods his head.  
"Mhm, we should probably go see Doctor Moore too, make sure this won't affect the babies." Louis replies, then letting out a series of coughs.  
"I'll go get the thermometer, stay here." Harry says as he kisses Louis' forehead, then retreating to their conjoined bathroom to retrieve the handheld thermometer.  
*  
"Keep that in your mouth until it starts beeping repeatedly at a rapid pace, that's how you'll know that it's done." Harry instructs the hybrid as he places the thermometer in his mouth.  
The thermometer beeps like Harry had described it would a few minutes later, and the taller lad walks over to Louis and takes the thermometer out of his mouth for him.  
"Mm, 101.2, we should probably go see Doctor Moore, make sure the twins are okay." Harry replies as he reads the thermometer, then helping Louis up off the bed and out to the parking garage so they can head off to Doctor Moore's office.  
*  
"Is Doctor Moore in? This is a bit urgent." Harry asks the woman at the reception desk, gesturing towards Louis.  
"Let me check," she says as she types into her computer, nodding when she finds out that Doctor Moore is in fact in his office. "He's in his office right now, you can go ahead and see him." she replies, telling the couple his room number before they walk down the hall to see him.  
*  
"Oh, hi lads! I'm not scheduled to see you until next week, is everything alright?" Doctor Moore asks as the couple unexpectedly walks into his office.  
"Um, we actually came to see you to see if everything was okay with the babies since Louis' sick with a fever." Harry replies, sitting down on the examination table with Louis.  
"Well it's your lucky day lads, I don't had any appointments all day until four thirty, so I'm free to do an ultrasound for you." he replies, then escorting the couple to one of the various sonogram rooms in the OB/GYN office.  
*  
"No need to worry lads, Louis' just caught the common cold, and the girls are absolutely fine, no harm has been done to them." Doctor Moore informs the couple, smiling as they both let out a sigh of relief.  
"Thank god, I guess we'll see you next week then, thank you." Harry says as he helps Louis out of the recliner, then shaking hands with Doctor Moore.  
"No problem. Feel better Louis." Doctor Moore tells the hybrid, giving Louis a hug goodbye.  
*  
"Bless you." Harry says as Louis lets out a kitten like sneeze; which is typical, considering he's half kitten anyway.  
"Thanks." Louis responds, then sneezing again.  
"Bless you. Again." Harry says, then handing Louis a tissue for his stuffy nose.  
"Thanks Haz. God I hate being sick." Louis complains, his voice sounding all weird from his congested lungs.  
"Yeah, me too. Luckily you've only got a cold and a slight headache, they should be gone soon." Harry replies, kissing Louis' forehead.  
*  
"Louis, hi sweetheart!" Anne exclaims as she peppers Louis' face with kisses.  
"Hi Mrs. Anne, how are you?" Louis asks his practically second mother as he goes to sit down on the couch with her."  
"I've been good, so where's Harry?" she asks, noticing that her curly haired son is nowhere to be seen.  
"He's still at work, but he should be home by the time the baby shower starts." Louis replies, absentmindedly rubbing his hand over his large stomach.  
"How are my granddaughters? Doing well I hope?" Anne asks as she places her hand on Louis' stomach.  
"Yeah, they're doing great. Doctor Moore said they're developing very well and I should be able to carry to full term, so yeah doing good, Harry and I are so excited for them to get here." Louis replies, giggling when one of the twins kicks his palm.  
"Do they kick a lot?" Anne asks, having felt the movement as well.  
"Do they kick a lot? Oh my god you have no idea, they're always kicking me when I'm trying to sleep. I have to make Harry sing to them for it to stop." Louis informs her, getting surprised when he feels someone loop their arms around his neck.  
"Hi Kitten. Miss me?" Harry speaks up, kissing Louis' ear.  
"Yeah. Come sit." Louis says as he pats the free space next to him on the couch.  
"How're my little girls?" Harry questions, placing his hands on Louis' stomach.  
"Wonderful. They must have gotten tired out, they were kicking before you got home, but they stopped." Louis responds, giggling when Harry's finger grazes over his bare foot.  
"Oh! Does that tickle?" Harry asks, his voice thick with mischief.  
"No Harry, don-" Louis starts, getting cut off when Harry starts to tickle his feet, making him giggle as he tries to get out of the curly haired brunette's grip.  
"Somebody's very ticklish on their feeties, how about here!" Harry says devilishly, starting to tickle Louis' sides, making the hybrid squeal.  
"Stop, I can't breathe!" Louis protests, sighing in relief when Harry stops tickling him.  
Harry then picks him up and places him on his lap. "You are so cute, you know that?" Harry informs the younger lad, poking his nose, which causes it to scrunch up.  
"'M not cute." Louis mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Oh right, you're an adorable little kitten." Harry corrects himself, Louis just sits there and pouts.  
"'M not adorable either." Louis replies, still pouting.  
"Well then what are you if you're not cute or adorable?" Harry asks, making Louis look at him.  
"I don't know, I'm just not cute or adorable." Louis responds, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Actually, I think you're sexy. All full with the girls and beautiful, glowing actually. So so beautiful." Harry says, then interlocking his lips with Louis' thinner ones.  
"Hey! Stop your snoggin'!" the couple hears a familiar voice exclaim, turning around to find Niall and Zayn standing in the middle of their living room.  
"Oh hi!" Harry speaks, giggling as Louis presses his face into his chest from embarrassment, his cheeks a light shade of pink.  
"We brought the baby shower supplies!" Zayn informs the cheeky couple, walking into the kitchen to place the grocery bags on the counter.  
"Thanks, now we need to decorate before all Lou's friends get here in three hours." Harry replies, then standing up from the couch after Louis' gotten off his lap to help set things up for the baby shower.  
*  
"Gems!" Louis shouts as Harry's sister walks into the penthouse, struggling a bit to get off the couch, then waddling over to her and engulfing the multi-hair coloured teen in a hug.  
"Hi Lou," she says through a giggle, then kneeling down to place her delicate hands on his ever-growing stomach. "Hi little ones, this is your Auntie Gemma, we're all so excited to meet you, I bet you're gonna be absolutely adorable. Once you're old enough I'll teach you how to braid your hair, paint your nails, and do your make-up; that last one might be forbidden by your daddies though. I'm gonna buy you so many dresses and pretty pink clothes when you're born, god you'll look so cute." Gemma gushes as she fawns over Louis' bump.  
"How 'bout we go sit, my back's starting to hurt." Louis suggests, waddling over to the leather couch with Gemma.  
Harry's head pops out from the kitchen door at Louis' confession, then asking, "Do you want me to give you a massage, Lou?"  
"Whipped." Gemma coughs, then erupting into giggles with Louis.  
*  
"Feels nice." Louis sighs as Harry massages his sore back.  
"Yeah? S'good thing I've got the hands of a pain relieving goddess, right?" Harry jokes, making Louis stifle a laugh, which turns into a snort.  
"Move your hands down, to the left, down a little more, mm right there." Louis instructs, moaning when Harry reaches the exact spot where his back's been killing him, massaging it softly.  
"Feel better now?" Harry asks, smiling when Louis nods his head.  
"My back, yes. My feet, they're still a bit swollen and hurting." Louis replies, taking off his Toms to let Harry rub his feet.  
"I'll go get some lotion. Stay here with Gem." Harry commands, then running upstairs to retrieve Louis' favourite lotion from their bathroom.  
*  
"H, this is my stretch mark lotion. Do we need to get you glasses?" Louis asks the older lad, showing him the lotion bottle that reads 'Stretch Mark Prevention Lotion'.  
"Oh, whoops. They were right next to each other, must've grabbed the wrong one by mistake." Harry explains, then running back up the stairs to get the correct lotion.  
*  
"I didn't know if you wanted the cherry blossom, cucumber melon, or warm vanilla sugar lotion, so I brought down all three." Harry informs the shorter lad, struggling to juggle all three lotion bottles in his arms (those are my three favourite bath and body works lotions).  
"Um…I guess vanilla. That one smells the best." Louis proclaims.  
Harry opens the lotion bottle, then squirting a bit into his hand, rubbing his hands together and massaging Louis' feet.  
*  
"Louis!" Harry hears four unfamiliar voices shout as they walk into his house, then walking over to them, placing his finger on his lips.  
"Listen, I'm not sure who you four lads are, but I'd really appreciate it if you could keep it down, Louis' taking a small nap on the couch." Harry whispers, gesturing to Louis, who's got a pillow under his head and a blanket on top of him, turned to his side with his left hand resting on his bump.  
"Sorry, we didn't realises he was sleeping. I'm Luke. This is Ashton, Michael, and Calum. We're a few of Louis' co-workers." the tall blonde introduces, then pointing to the curly haired dirty blonde, the multi-coloured haired lad, and the tan skinned lad that looks like he might have some Asian heritage (I KNOW THAT CALUM'S NOT ASIAN DON'T KILL ME).  
"I'm Harry, Louis' my boyfriend." the curly haired lad tells them, shaking each of their hands.  
"Do you guys have any pizza?" the multi-coloured haired lad asks.  
"Michael." Ashton scolds, elbowing him in his side.  
"Ow, I can't help it that I'm hungry!" Michael groans, pouting.  
"It's okay, there's some pizza in our freezer if you want to heat some up. My mum'll show you how to work the pizza cooker, I'm gonna wake up Louis." Harry tells the Aussie, showing him where the kitchen is before walking over to the couch to wake up Louis.  
"Lou, some of your mates are here. Wake up." Harry whispers as he shakes the sleeping hybrid, Louis groans into the leather couch that his face is pressed against.  
"No mum, I don't wanna go to school!" he mumbles, his sentence coming out muffled, Harry just laughs.  
"Baby, you don't have school anymore. Some of your mates are here for your baby shower." Harry explains, Louis places his arms on the couch cushion, pushing himself up into a sitting position.  
"Which ones?" Louis asks, grabbing his glasses off the table next to the couch.  
"Four lads, a blonde, a curly haired lad, some lad with multi-coloured hair, and one boy who I think might have Asian heritage." Harry explains, Louis giggles at the taller lad's description of his mates.  
"Can you help me up? I wanna go see them." Louis asks, holding out his hands.  
"They're in the kitchen making pizza." Harry informs the pregnant lad as he helps him off the couch, then kissing his cheek as he walks into the room where his friends are.  
*  
"Guess who?" Louis says as he places his hands over Michael's eyes, mainly because he's the only one in the kitchen right now.  
"Cal? No wait! Ashton!" Michael guesses, trying to remove Louis' petite hands from his face.  
"You've got one more guess." Louis says, smiling softly.  
"Fuck. Ugh, I don't know, I give up." Michael decides, squealing when Louis shows his face.  
"Louis! I missed you shortie!" Michael says, hugging Louis tightly.  
"Did I hear Louis?" Luke asks as he pokes his head into the kitchen through the screening room's curtains.  
"Lukey!" Louis exclaims, waddling over to the taller lad, squealing when he lifts him up bridal style and kisses his cheek.  
"Put me down, you tosser!" Louis shouts, kicking his feet in the air.  
"Okay, okay, chill out Princess." Luke teases, placing Louis back on his feet.  
The hybrid gasps as he loses his balance, nearly falling onto his arse. Luckily he ends up falling into Ashton's arms.  
"Careful blue eyes. You okay?" Ashton asks, calling Louis by his nickname.  
"Yeah, thanks for catching me." Louis responds, blushing a little.  
"No problem, that's what best mates are for yeah?" Ashton shrugs it off, then walking over with Louis to where Calum's standing.  
"Hi Lou, how're the twins?" Calum asks, then giving Louis a small hug before they each sit down on one of the three two-person couches.  
"Baby girls are wonderful, I think they're getting ready to take a nap though, they're stretching." Louis explains, placing his hand on his stomach, letting out a squeak when someone loops their arms around his neck.  
"Hi Kitten." Harry speaks, his voice low and raspy, then he clears his throat.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Haz! I hate it when you creep up on me like that!" Louis screams, smacking Harry's arm.  
"Sorry, just thought I'd let you know that we've finished decorating and we can start opening the gifts now if you'd like, plus the pizza Michael cooked is finished, it's pepperoni." Harry informs the twenty year old, kissing his neck.  
"'Kay, tell everybody that we'll be in there soon." Louis replies, then leaning his head up and kissing Harry's lips before the curly haired lad walks back into the living room.  
"Can you guys help me up?" Louis asks the three Aussies in the room.  
Luke and Ashton volunteer, walking over to him and taking one of his hands in theirs, hoisting him up off the two-person couch.  
"Ow. Oh god." Louis whimpers as he stands up, placing his hand on his stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Ashton asks the Yorkshire lad.  
"I don't know, just go get Harry." Louis instructs, Calum then rushes out of the room to retrieve the twenty-three year old.  
*  
"Calum?" Harry asks as the tan skinned lad walks into the living room.  
"Something's wrong with Louis." Calum rushes out before Harry runs past him, hurrying over to where Louis' doubled over on the two-person couch, gripping onto it tightly.  
"Baby, look at me. What's wrong?" Harry asks, lifting up the hybrid's chin to reveal a teary eyed Louis.  
"I-I don't know, but it hurts! They can't come now H, it's too early, I'm only thirty weeks!" Louis whines, gripping onto Harry's t-shirt with one of his hands.  
"You, blondie. Call an ambulance, yeah?" Harry says, pointing at Luke.  
The Australian lad quickly pulls out his phone dialling 999.  
*  
"999, what's your emergency?" a male operator asks as he picks up on the other line.  
"Yeah, um, my friend's pregnant, and he's started feeling some pains in his stomach, but he's only seven in a half months." Luke tells the operator nervously, looking over at where Louis and Harry are.  
"Are they regular pains?" he asks.  
"Hold on a sec," Luke answers, then asking Louis if the pains are regular, the hybrid shakes his head. "No, not regular." he replies, the operator hums in response.  
"Your friend is experiencing Braxton Hicks, sir. They're false contractions that help you prep for actual labour later on, they'll come and go every so often until your friend gives birth, but they're totally normal and having them walk around their house or do a bit of prenatal exercises should help them go away." the operator informs him, Luke nods his head.  
"Okay, thanks for the help." Luke says before hanging up the phone, then smiling at the couple.  
"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Louis asks.  
"You're not in labour, he said they're fake contractions." Luke replies, then grabbing Louis' left hand while Harry grabs his right, helping the pregnant lad off the couch.  
"Are the pains normal though?" he asks the blonde.  
"Yeah, he said they'll come and go every so often until you give birth, but if you walk around the house or do some prenatal exercises they'll go away after awhile." Luke proclaims, then walking into the living room with the couple, Ashton hot on his trail.  
*  
"Louis, are you okay?" Anne asks as she walks over to the twenty year old, cradling his face in her hands.  
"I'm fine, we were gonna call for an ambulance but the operator told Luke that I was just having Braxton Hicks." Louis explains, giggling when Harry kisses his cheek.  
"Let's get this baby shower started then!" Niall shouts, making Louis and Harry laugh.  
*  
"My gift first!" Gemma shouts as she pushes her large present wrapped in pacifier wrapping paper over to Louis.  
"Wonder what's in here." Louis says as he starts to tear off the wrapping paper, smiling when the torn wrapping paper reveals the twin stroller he'd been eyeing for awhile.  
"This is the stroller I've been trying to get since we found out I was having twins! Thank you Gems." Louis says happily, giving Harry's sister a hug.  
"Ooh, open mine and Zayn's gift next!" Niall exclaims, passing Louis the rectangular box.  
"Baby clothes, lots and lots of baby clothes." Louis says as he starts to pick up some of the clothes in the box, giggling at the one that says 'If you think I'm cute you should see my daddy and papa'.  
"It was hard to find a onesie like that, most of them just said mommy and daddy, I got that one personally made for you." Niall explains.  
"Sorry I'm late! It took them forever to make the cake." Ed explains as he walks into the penthouse, carrying the baby shower cake in one hand and his present for Louis in the other.  
"At least you made it Ed, that's all that matters." Louis replies, kissing Ed's cheek when he sits down next to him after putting the baby shower ice cream cake in the freezer.  
"Here's the present for the girls." Ed says as he hands Louis a box that's usually used for shoes, the hybrid opens it, revealing multiple coloured baby booties and lots of other types of baby shoes.  
"I can't believe their feet'll be this tiny when they're born, s'crazy." Louis says in disbelief as he picks up one of the multiple pairs of baby shoes, seeing how they fit in his palms.  
"This one is from all of us." Ashton says as he passes Louis a big rectangular box, which says 'To: The Tommo From: Ash, Mikey, Cal, and Lukey'.  
"Awh, it's so cute!" Louis squeals, holding up the cursive sparkly letters that say K.D.S. and F.J.S.  
"You told them the babies' names but not me?! What a real nice friend you are." Gemma complains, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.  
"No, just the initials. Only Harry and I know that babies' names." Louis corrects her, smiling when Harry pulls him against his side.  
"Here's the presents from Robin and I." Anne tells the tan skinned lad as she passes him two large rectangular prism shaped boxes wrapped in pink wrapping paper that have little ducks all over them.  
"Yay! It's the two cribs I wanted!" Louis says happily as he opens the two boxes with a little bit of help from Harry, clapping his hands in excitement.  
"This is my present for you Lou." Harry says as he gets off the couch, kneeling on the floor to retrieve the wrapped up black box he put in the hidden compartment in the coffee table.  
"What is this?" Louis asks in confusion.  
"Open it." Harry replies, Louis slowly rips the wrapping paper off the small box, gasping when he realises that this is usually the exact size of an engagement ring box.  
"Harry? Are you-is this a proposal?" Louis asks with a shit-eating grin on his face.  
"It is. I've loved you since we first met Louis, you were the cutest thing I'd ever seen. And then you revealed your kitten ears to me, I still thought you were cute, but maybe you'd gone up to the level of adorable. Then when you started showing I realised just how beautiful you were, and still are. Then at my birthday party you showed me just how sexy you can be. I guess what I'm trying to say is you'll always be beautiful and that I love you very much. I love you so much that I'd like to make you my husband. So, Louis William Tomlinson, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Harry asks, holding Louis' hand in his, then opening up the black box to reveal a platinum ring with Louis' birthstone on it, the blue topaz.  
"Yes." Is all Louis' able to get out, then burying his face in Harry's chest as he cries tears of happiness.  
"I love you." Harry says as he lifts up Louis' chin, kissing him passionately before placing the engagement ring onto Louis' left ring finger.  
*  
"What colour do you think we should paint the babies' room?" Louis asks Harry as he's sitting on their bed that night, reading one of his pregnancy books.  
"Mm, maybe a pastel colour? Like pastel green or blue?" Harry suggests as he's looking through a magazine full of nursery items.  
"I think the pastel blue sounds good, and then we could have Z paint some different coloured butterflies along the wall." he explains, Harry nods his head in agreement.  
"Just ten weeks left, Lou." Harry says out of nowhere, placing his hand on Louis' bump.  
"I know, and then we have to start wedding plans." Louis replies, intertwining his hand with the one that Harry has on his bump.  
"I'm gonna miss you being pregnant. Your bump's so cute." Harry says sadly, rubbing his hand over Louis' protruding stomach.  
"I know, it'll be weird waking up everyday without it, but we'll be getting woken up by screaming babies instead." Louis chuckles, then leaning in and kissing Harry's soft pink lips.  
"Yeah, little Katelynn and Freya. God they'll be so cute." Harry says, placing his curly head on Louis' bump.  
"You know, your hair's been getting a bit long Haz." Louis tells the curly headed lad as he cards his fingers through his hair.  
"Yeah I know, I kinda like it this way though, my curls are more defined and softer." he explains, leaning up to kiss Louis' cheek.  
"Yeah, your springy bits have gotten more springy. Plus it makes you look a lot cuter." Louis tells him, kissing his head.  
*  
"Where are you taking me?! Get this stupid blindfold off my eyes!" Louis complains as Harry's guiding him to somewhere in the house.  
"Okay, you can take off the blindfold now." Harry says as he shuts a door and places his hands on Louis' stomach from behind.  
The hybrid gasps at the beautiful scenery, tears of joy coming to his eyes as he looks all around the room.  
"I love it!" Louis squeals, turning around and leaning up on his tiptoes to give Harry a kiss.  
"I knew you would. Zayn did a good job, yeah?" Harry says as he caresses Louis' left cheek.  
"Yeah. We'll have to send him a thank you card." Louis says softly as he wipes at his teary eyes.  
"Do you like the little teddy bears that I put in the cribs? They have their names embroidered on the teddy bears' shirts so we don't mix them up." Harry asks the tan skinned lad as he walks him over to the cribs.  
"Awh, they're so cute! And soft too." Louis says happily, squeezing the soft bear.  
"I got us some too, they were having a buy two get two free deal, so I bought one for each of us, they're in our room on the bed." Harry confesses, leading Louis into their bedroom.  
"So now we have a teddy bear family and soon we'll have our real family." Louis says as he caresses his large stomach.  
*  
"C'mon baby, smile? Please?" Harry whines as they're at Louis' maternity photo-shoot and the hybrid refuses to smile for the camera, deciding to make funny faces instead.  
"Maybe I shouldn't, I like seeing the camera man get all pissed off." Louis replies mischievously.  
"Such a little devil." Harry mumbles, making Louis chuckle.  
"But I'm your little devil." Louis says fondly, placing his head on Harry's shoulder.  
A camera flash then goes off, surprising both Louis and Harry.  
"Sorry, that was just a really cute pose. I had to take a picture of it." the photographer apologises.  
"No it's okay. Now how about we do this. Zoom the camera out until you can see all of me and Louis, or at least until the bottom of his waist shows up, and take a picture of us kissing with our hands on his bump." Harry suggests, then doing the pose with Louis, smiling into the kiss as the camera flash goes off.  
*  
"The pictures came out good, yeah? Even though you're laughing or pulling funny faces in most of them." Harry says as he looks through their maternity photos that just came in the mail.  
"Lemme see!" Louis squeals, bouncing up and down in his seat on their bed.  
"Here." Harry says softly as he sits down and passes the orange folder to Louis, letting him look through it.  
"We should frame some of these, like this one of us looking down at my bump, and we could put a few of them in my scrapbook that we've been working on." Louis suggests as he looks through the developed photos.  
"Yeah, and this one of us kissing could go on our dresser over there." Harry says, pointing to the dresser across from their bed.  
"'M gonna miss my bump, but at least we get two beautiful little girls in exchange." Louis says as he places his hand on his protruding belly.  
"We do, and maybe later on you'll be pregnant with my babies, little Styles children with your blue eyes and my curls." Harry smiles, rolling up Louis' maternity shirt and kissing the cerulean eyed lad's stomach.  
*  
"Harry?" Louis calls out throughout the penthouse as he wakes up to an excruciating pain in his abdomen.  
He looks over to his nightstand and picks up his glasses, putting them on face, then noticing a yellow sticky note on the dark brown wood.  
'Sorry I won't be there when you wake up from your nap, got called in for an emergency case. Call me if you need anything Love you boo, H. xx' the note reads in Harry's obviously rushed handwriting. Louis then shakily gets out of bed, walking over to his and Harry's dresser to grab his phone, hurriedly dialling the curly headed lad's number.  
*  
"Hold on Ed, I gotta take this it's probably Louis." Harry tells the ginger as he hears the familiar ring-tone of The Fray's "How To Save A Life" blaring through his phone's speakers, then walking over to one of the various corners in the police station, pulling his phone out of his pocket and picking up the call.  
"Hello sunshine." He answers happily, growing worried when Louis lets out a gasp of pain.  
"Harry, i-it's time." Louis gets out before he screams out in pain.  
"A-are you sure?" Harry asks nervously.  
"Definitely sure, my water just broke." Louis says as he looks down at the small puddle between his face.  
"I want you to stay calm, yeah? I'll be there soon, just remember to breathe. I love you baby." Harry tells the hybrid, then starting to walk out of the police station.  
"I-I love you too. C-can you stay on the phone with me?" Louis replies, stuttering a bit as he speaks.  
"Detective Styles! What do you think you're doing?!" Harry's captain calls out as he notices him trying to leave the police station while they're in the middle of solving a case.  
"I'm sorry, I've gotta go, my fiancée's in labour!" Harry apologises, then running out of the station and out to his car, speeding off to the penthouse with his phone sitting on the console on speaker.  
"Harry, are you still there?" Louis' voice rings out through Harry's speakers.  
"Yeah, I'm still here baby. You're on speaker by the way." Harry replies as he's stopped at a red light.  
"Good. I thought you hung up on me when your captain started yelling at you." Louis informs the curly haired lad as he's struggling to slip on his Toms.  
"I didn't hang up on you, I was just holding my phone against my chest." Harry explains as he turns onto the street of the penthouse, driving into the car park and parking in his spot before getting out of his car and locking it, then heading to the elevator that'll take him to the penthouse.  
*  
"Louis? Where are you, Kitten?!" Harry shouts as he walks into the penthouse.  
"In the bedroom!" Louis shouts back, Harry then runs up the stairs and into his and Louis' shared bedroom, walking over to the pain stricken lad, cupping his face in his large hands.  
"You okay?" Harry asks, looking into Louis' cerulean eyes.  
"It hurts." Louis whines, gripping onto Harry's hands.  
"How many contractions have you had so far?" Harry queries, pushing a bit of Louis' hair behind his ear.  
"Th-three." Louis stutters.  
"Alright, we're gonna go to the hospital. Where'd you put your bag?" Harry asks, looking around the room for it.  
"It's in my closet," Louis answers, Harry quickly walks into Louis' walk-in closet, retrieving the black duffle bag and placing it on his shoulder, then walking back into his and Louis' shared bedroom, picking the tan skinned lad up bridal style, and carrying him downstairs to the elevator. "Call Ash and tell 'im to meet us at the hospital, yeah?" Louis requests, Harry nods his head as he places Louis in the passenger seat, then dialling Ashton's number and putting his phone on speaker.  
*  
"Hello?" Ashton answers halfway through the third ring.  
"Hey Ash, it's H. Louis' in labour, meet us at the hospital, yeah?" Harry informs the younger lad.  
"Okay, see you soon." the godfather-to-be replies, then hanging up his phone.  
*  
"Holy fuck this hurts!" Louis moans as he's sitting in his designated hospital bed, clutching onto Ashton and Harry's hands tightly.  
"I know, Kitten. It's okay." Harry soothes, kissing the hybrid's sweat drenched forehead.  
"Agh, fuck! Where's Doctor Moore?" Louis asks, breathing heavily.  
"Hi Louis! Do you mind if I check your dilation real quick?" Doctor Moore asks the hybrid as he walks into his designated hospital room.  
Louis obligingly spreads his legs open, letting Doctor Moore see how many centimetres he has left until he can push.  
"You're seven centimetres right now, you're moving quite fast for a first delivery, most women usually take about eight to ten hours to get this far along in labour, you've only been in labour for five hours." Doctor Moore informs the pain stricken lad.  
"Wow. Seven centimetres in five hours? Sounds like a new personal record." Harry jokes making Louis giggle.  
*  
It's a few hours later when Ashton receives the best news he thinks he's ever heard.  
*  
"Just wondering…why exactly am I here with you guys? Wouldn't you rather prefer Harry's mum to be in here? She's in the lobby I can go get her…" Ashton starts, a bit confused as to why he's been in Louis' hospital room with him and Harry since they arrived.  
"No it's okay, I don't want Harry's mum. The reason why we've asked you to be in here with us is because I want you to be one of the first people to see your godchildren being born." Louis explains, Ashton gasps.  
"G-godchildren?! You mean you made me the godfather?! Who's their godmother?" Ashton asks excitedly.  
"Gemma's the godmother." Harry answers for Louis, considering the hybrid's fighting a powerful contraction at the moment, his face a deep scarlet as he screams out multiple obscenities.  
*  
"Poor Louis, he sounds like he's in so much pain." Luke says sympathetically, him, Calum, Michael, Ed, Gemma, and Anne able to hear his screams of pain all the way from the maternity floor's lobby, it's not really a new record though, considering he's only a few doors down from them.  
"Oh god, I think my ears are ringing." Ashton says as he walks out of Louis' room to grab a coffee from the nearby café.  
"How long's he been in labour for?" Luke asks in curiosity, Ashton huffs before answering the blonde.  
"Seven hours, his dilation process has started to slow down a little and he's been at eight and a half centimetres for the past hour. I don't think I can take it anymore, all his screaming is gonna make me go deaf." Ashton explains, pulling at his ear to make it stop ringing.  
"One of us could take over if you w-" Michael starts, Ashton shakes his head making him stop talking.  
"No, no, no. He wants me in there for the whole thing, he said that he wants me to be one of the first people to see my godchildren born." Ashton cautiously tells the multi-coloured haired lad, trying to keep quiet so Louis can't hear them.  
"Your godchildren? And who's the godmother?" Luke asks, his voice filled with jealousy.  
"Gemma, she's technically the only girl besides Harry's mum, so Louis picked her. And don't take the whole godfather thing personally, they probably just put all our names in a hat and picked out a random piece of paper." Ashton explains, then paying the cashier for Louis' cup of ice and his iced coffee.  
*  
"Here's your ice chips." Ashton says as he places Louis' cup of ice on the table near his hospital bed.  
"Thanks." Louis smiles, giving Ashton a kiss on the cheek.  
"Doctor Moore came back in while you were at the café, Louis' nine and a half centimetres, so it shouldn't be long until the girls are born." Harry informs the younger lad, meanwhile Louis' gripping onto his hand, fighting a contraction.  
"Speaking of Doctor Moore, I think twin number one's ready to come out." Louis says nervously, Harry immediately presses the call button on the side of Louis' hospital bed.  
*  
"Everything going okay in here, lads?" Doctor Moore asks the three lads as he walks into Louis' hospital room.  
"Gotta push." Louis mutters.  
"Lemme check you just to make sure," Doctor Moore replies, Louis nods his head before spreading his legs open. "Yup, you're definitely ten centimetres, I can feel a little bit of the baby's head." Doctor Moore clarifies, taking his gloves off and tossing them into the rubbish bin, immediately putting on a new pair.  
"Can I push now?" Louis asks, his voice thick with pain.  
"We'll have my team of nurses come in, and then you can start pushing." he tells the younger lad, the hybrid nods his head.  
*  
"I'll let you decide on what you'd like to do here, either we can take the easier route here and do a water birth, or you can slide all the way to the end of the bed and do the pushing here with your legs hanging off the bed while gripping onto Ashton and Harry's hands." Doctor Moore informs the hybrid, Louis thinks about it before grabbing Harry and Ashton's hands to help him to the end of the bed.  
"You ready, Kitten?" Harry asks the younger lad, caressing his knuckles with his thumb.  
Louis doesn't respond, he just starts to push when Doctor Moore instructs him to.  
The hybrid's face is a deep scarlet as he pushes and grips onto Harry and Ashton's hands tightly, screaming out multiple obscenities during the powerful contractions.  
"You're doing so good Lou! Baby A's head is slowly appearing!" Doctor Moore exclaims through Louis' screams.  
"Oh my god, pushing out a baby really hurts." Louis huffs, falling against his mountain of pillows.  
"You're about to have another contraction Louis, c'mon push, you're doing great!" Ashton praises, wincing when Louis squeezes his hand a bit too hard and he feels something pop.  
"She's crowning, Pumpkin!" Harry shouts as he looks over Louis' shoulder, seeing the first twin's head slowly emerging.  
Louis screams through the pain as sweat drips down his face, his hair drenched in sweat as well.  
A loud cry is heard after Louis gives his biggest push, and the hybrid falls back against the pillows behind him.  
Ashton and Harry can see his chest rising and falling with every deep breath he takes, the twenty year old trying to regain his composure.  
"Is this baby gonna be Katelynn or Freya?" Harry asks Louis once the tan skinned lad has started breathing regularly again.  
"Freya. Freya Jay Styles." Louis replies, closing his eyes briefly, hearing a shift of movement as Harry stands up from his chair next to him and walks over to the nurse to cut Freya's umbilical cord, detaching her from Louis.  
"You alright blue eyes?" Ashton asks the hybrid.  
"Tired." Louis responds.  
"You can't sleep yet, Lou. Still gotta give birth to Katelynn, then I'll have the nurses take the twins to the nursery and you can take a nap." Harry says as he moves some of Louis' sweaty fringe away from his face, then kissing the hybrid's hand.  
"'Kay." Louis responds drowsily.  
"You ready to push again Louis?" Doctor Moore asks the hybrid, Louis nods his head.  
"C'mon babe, push!" Harry instructs, wincing at Louis' ear-splitting screams.  
"I can't." Louis says weakly, falling back against the pile of pillows behind him.  
"Hey, don't cry, Kitten. I know it hurts baby, I really do, but you gotta push through it, you can do that, yeah? Once you push out Katelynn then I'll let you take a nap okay? But I need you to push. Do it for me Lou." Harry encourages, wiping away the tears that start to fall down Louis' face with his thumbs.  
"Okay." Louis replies, then letting out a glass-shattering scream as Katelynn's head pushes through his birth canal.  
"One push for the shoulders!" Doctor Moore exclaims, Louis nods his head, bearing down heavily, sighing in relief when Katelynn pops out and the newborn starts to cry, clearly upset from having to leave Louis' warm womb.  
"Finally." Louis gasps out, then turning to Harry, smiling fondly.  
"You did it baby, the girls are here now." Harry says, kissing Louis' sweaty forehead.  
"Why don't the babies have kitten ears like Louis?" Ashton asks in confusion.  
"Unless a hybrid is impregnated by the same species as them, then their children won't have cat or dog ears like they do considering the fact that the hybrid gene is recessive, instead of dominant." Doctor Moore explains, the hazel eyed Aussie nods his head.  
"Harry, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Doctor Moore asks the taller lad, Harry nods, getting up from his seat next to Louis to cut the other twin's umbilical cord that's connecting her to Louis.  
"Louis? Louis wake up!" Harry hears Ashton shout from next to Louis, he turns his head so quick that he feels his neck crack as he looks over at Louis who's passed out on his hospital bed.  
"Ashton it's okay. He just fell asleep, poor thing must've been exhausted." Harry coos, kissing Louis' temple.  
"Can you take them to the nursery?" Ashton whispers to one of the nurses that's still in their room, she nods her head, rolling the two babies down to the nursery.  
*  
"You mind staying with Louis real quick? I wanna go let everyone know that the twins are born." Harry asks the Aussie, Ashton nods his head.  
"Yeah I'll stay with him. Go tell everybody about the babies." Ashton replies, giving Harry a soft smile.  
*  
"How's Louis?" Luke asks as Harry walks into the maternity floor's lobby.  
"He's fine, very tired though. He fell asleep as soon as I cut the second twin's umbilical cord." Harry replies, Gemma then looks up at him.  
"Gonna tell me their names now?" she asks.  
"Yes, Louis and I decided to name them Freya Jay Styles and Katelynn Darcy Styles. Freya weighs five pounds and nine ounces, and she's eleven inches tall. Katelynn weighs five pounds and six ounces, and her height was nine inches tall." Harry informs his family and friends.  
"Can we see them?" Michael asks, clearly impatient about wanting to meet his best mate's babies.  
"Not until Louis wakes up, they only allow family to see the babies while they're in the nursery." Harry tells the multi-coloured haired lad softly.  
"So mum and I are allowed to see them?" Gemma asks excitedly.  
"I guess, follow me." Harry replies, his sister and his mother following behind him anxiously.  
*  
"Stay here." Harry tells his mum and younger sister before he walks into the room where a neonatal nurse is taking care of the babies.  
"Hi, which baby?" she asks politely.  
"Um, babies actually. Freya and Katelynn Styles." he replies, she nods her head.  
"Are you taking them to the mother's room?" she asks, Harry shakes his head, making some of his curls bounce.  
"No. You see those two women out there?" Harry asks, gesturing to his mother and sister outside the nursery, the nurse nods her head. "That's my mum and sister, they just wanted to know if they could come in and see them." Harry explains.  
"Oh of course! You can let them in." she replies, Harry nods his head before walking over to the door and opening it, gesturing for his mum and Gemma to come inside the nursery.  
"C'mere Freya." Harry says as he slowly picks up the older twin, remembering to hold her head up like the nurse from earlier told him to.  
"Awh, she's so cute. Hi baby girl, I'm your grandma Anne." Harry's mum coos, tickling her granddaughter's tummy.  
"Well don't you just have the prettiest eyes in the world." Harry says as Freya's eyes open, revealing the same shade of blue that Louis has.  
"Hi Katelynn, I'm your Auntie Gemma." Harry's younger sister says fondly as she looks into Katelynn's bassinet.  
"Gem, that's not Katelynn, she's on the other side." Harry informs the brunette, laughing along with his mum.  
"Oh, oops." Gemma says in embarrassment.  
*  
"Good morning, Kitten." Harry says fondly when Louis wakes up from his slumber.  
"Morning? I slept that long?" Louis asks in disbelief.  
"Yeah, it's officially June twentieth now. I'll have the nurses get the girls if you'd like to hold them." Harry says as he caresses Louis' cheek.  
"Please? I didn't get to hold them at all yesterday, I was so tired from giving birth." Louis replies, scrubbing at his tired eyes.  
"Where's Ashton at?" Harry asks, noticing the Aussie isn't in the room anymore.  
"Him and the other lads had to go to work, said they'd be back later." Louis explains.  
"Where do you work exactly? You've never told me what you do for a living." Harry asks in curiosity.  
"I'm a teacher at London Preparatory School, I teach Piano and Drama. Piano is my third block kids and Drama is second and forth block. Ashton teaches English three, Michael teaches Psychology, Calum teaches Home Economics, and Luke teaches Biology." Louis explains, picking up his glasses that Ashton has placed on the table near his bed for him before he went to sleep the other day, placing them on his face.  
"So is that a yes for the babies?" Harry asks, want Louis' clarification.  
"Yes." Louis replies, then leaning up to kiss Harry's soft pink lips.  
*  
"Babies!" Louis squeals as nurse Cadence rolls the twins into his hospital room.  
"Which one would you like to hold?" she asks Louis.  
"Freya." Louis answers, positioning his arms correctly when Cadence places his firstborn in his arms.  
"I'll take Katelynn." Harry tells her, picking up the newborn.  
"Hi Freya, how's daddy's little girl?" Louis asks the newborn, giggling when she gurgles in response.  
"Hi little one, I'm your papa." Harry coos at Katelynn, gasping when she grabs onto his pointer finger.  
"Louis." he whispers, the hybrid looks over at him, smiling when he sees his daughter clutching onto Harry's finger.  
"That's so cute." Louis says fondly, getting startled when Freya starts to cry.  
"You want me to get a nurse?" Harry asks, the cerulean eyed lad nods his head.  
*  
"Oh no, have you got a fussy baby? Lemme see her real quick." Cadence says as she takes Freya from Louis, trying to figure out why the newborn is crying.  
"Is she hungry?" Louis asks, Cadence nods her head.  
"Yeah, do you want a bottle for her?" she asks the five foot nine lad, but Louis shakes his head no.  
"I think I'll breastfeed her, thank you for the offer though." Louis replies, getting Harry's help with his hospital gown sleeve, then bringing the newborn up to his chest so she can receive her meal.  
*  
EPILOGUE (the second part and anywhere afterwards is three years into the future)  
"I got it." Louis says as the couple hears a cry ring out through the baby monitor, the shorter lad walking over to the nursery of their six month old twins.  
"Oh Freya. What's wrong, angel?" Louis asks the six month old, pulling her against his chest.  
She pulls at his shirt, her new sign to let the young father know that she wants milk.  
"Okay darling, let's go to daddy and papa's room." he tells the baby as he walks back across the hall to his and Harry's room.  
"Hi baby girl, are you hungry?" Harry greets the six month old as Louis walks into their room with her, making grabby hands for the little girl.  
"Yeah, little Freya's hungry for some of daddy's milk. Hold her so I can take my shirt off?" Louis asks his fiancée, Harry nods his head, taking the six month old from him briefly.  
"Hi you! How's papa's little munchkin?" Harry coos at the six month old, groaning when she pulls on his curls.  
"Louis? A little help, please?" Harry asks through the pain that's radiating from his scalp as his daughter pulls on his unruly curls.  
"Freya Jay Styles! We do not pull on people's hair!" Louis reprimands, shocking his daughter, which causes her to release her grip on Harry's scalp.  
"Thank you." Harry sighs in relief, passing Freya back to Louis.  
"Can you go get her?" Louis groans as Katelynn starts crying.  
"Yeah, she's probably hungry too, or maybe she just wants some attention. I'll find out when I pick her up." Harry replies, then walking into the nursery to retrieve Katelynn, smiling at her as he kneels down and lifts her out of her crib.  
"Hi Katie-Kat, did you just want some attention?" Harry coos, talking in his baby voice unknowingly.  
"Papa!" she exclaims, patting Harry's chest as she does so.  
"Oh my god, Louis! Louis!" Harry shouts excitedly.  
"Yeah, babe?!" Louis asks from their bedroom.  
"Katelynn just said her first word!" Harry exclaims, walking into their bedroom.  
"What?! What'd she say?" Louis asks.  
"Hold on. Baby, who am I?" Harry asks the six month old, pointing at himself.  
"Papa!" she repeats, smiling at her father.  
"Oh Katelynn, baby girl! You just said your first word!" Louis squeals, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
"Ooh, Louis get your phone, we should record this and send it to everybody." Harry suggests, Louis nods, walking over to their dresser across from the bed and picking up his iPhone swiping up to go to video mode.  
"You ready?" Harry asks, Louis hums in response, pressing the red button to start the video, focused on Katelynn and Harry.  
"Baby girl, who's that?" Louis asks the six month old, pointing at Harry.  
"Papa!" she giggles, crawling over to Harry's lap.  
"That's right, pumpkin. That's papa!" Louis says happily, then ending the video and sending it to their family and friends.  
*  
"Harry I don't think we can do the wedding." Zayn tells the curly haired lad as he and Louis are getting ready in the church.  
"What? Why not?" Harry asks in confusion.  
"Louis' sick, I went to go see how he was doing and he was on the floor vomiting into the rubbish bin with your mum and sister rubbing his back." Zayn replies, making Harry frown.  
"He's been like that for three weeks, I don't know what's wrong with him." Harry responds worriedly.  
"You don't think…" Zayn starts.  
"No no, maybe he's just really nervous about us getting married. Some people get nauseous when they're nervous." Harry replies, a bit nervous for Louis' health now.  
"Well, whether or not he's sick, the wedding must go on." Zayn says as the music starts playing in the church, Harry takes that as his cue to start walking out to the altar.  
*  
"Harry Edward Styles, do you take Louis William Tomlinson to have and to hold for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asks Harry as he and Louis are standing at the altar, their hands intertwined.  
"I do." Harry answers, smiling fondly at Louis.  
"Louis William Tomlinson do you take Harry Ed-" the priest starts, not even getting to finish half the sentence before Louis grabs by the waist and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. The priest laughs before continuing. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Harry Edward Styles." he announces as Harry and Louis kiss each other again, their family and friends erupting in cheers.  
*  
"Baby, are you okay?" Harry asks Louis as he hears the younger lad crying in their bedroom. "Oh Lou, baby what's wrong?" Harry asks worriedly, walking over to his crying husband.  
"Harry I-" Louis starts, but he can't continue as he starts crying again.  
"What happened? You're not dying are you?" Harry asks, Louis shakes his head.  
"Harry I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Louis cries out, burying his face into Harry's chest as he racks with sobs.  
"Baby you're scaring me, why are you crying?" Harry asks the hybrid, Louis just cries harder.  
"Here." Louis says, handing Harry a white plastic stick.  
"Oh my god. You're pregnant!" Harry exclaims, hugging onto Louis tightly.  
"Y-you're not mad at me?" Louis asks in disbelief.  
"Mad? Far from it love. I'm ecstatic." Harry replies, kissing Louis' flat stomach.


End file.
